Total Mario Island Jettsmith7
by jettsmith7
Summary: What do you get when you mix 60 characters, a hilarious host and 1,000,000? Nothing but a couple of hilarious moments!
1. Chapter 1-A new Begining

Total Mario Island

_Chapter 1 A new beginning-part 1_

_"_Welcome to Total Mario Island! I'm your host, Chris Mclain! Today is the start of a quest for $1,000,000. 4 teams with 60 contestants will start the journey, 30 people will make it to singles, 17 of those will be jury members, 3 will make it to finale and 1 will win the title of... Winner? But all they know is that they have a slim chance at fame, fortune and more fame. They don't know how many of them there are or that there will be 4 teams. Each episode the 4 teams will compete in a challenge and the two teams that come in last will go to tribal council vote somebody off the show for good! 3rd place will vote off 1 person and 4th will vote off 2 people. First place will vote off nobody and win a reward, while 2nd place will vote off nobody but win no reward. Here they come! Say hello to,

Mario,Luigi,Peach,Daisy, Rosalina,Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi,Bowser, Bowser jr; Bowser , Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Big red the red bird, Blue the blue bird, Speedy the yellow bird, Bomb the black bird, Stella the pink bird, Marissa the white bird, Oinker the pig, fudge the dog, dur mario, light, violet, pink lemonade, Carmel, Cotton candy, pear, Black yoshi jr.; Fireball, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Birdo, Blueberry the toad, Limeberry the toad, Lemonberry the toad, yoshivo, yoshiva, dry bones, bomb-omb, Big mario, Masssive mario, future mario, future luigi, baby mario, baby luigi, Al the green bird, Pink Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Boo, Koopa fried steak or KFS, Koopa fried chicken or KFC, Jamoomba the goomba, life mushroom, pacman, and shiny pikachu. Welcome contestants, to what could be one of the most important adventures of your life and what could be the most important day of your life. Mario is this at all what your expected out of your competitors?"

"No it is not Chris. There must be 40 of us!", said Mario

"Well my friend thats where your wrong. There aren't 40 of you. There are 60 of you." Said Chris

Then everybody said, "What?"

"Never mind that. Now we shall split you into teams. First we will pick 4 team captains. How about Peach, Mario, Yoshi and Sonic. Peach you can pick first. Pick 2 people to be on your team.

"Its obvious who I'm gonna pick. I pick Daisy and Rosalina!" said Peach

"Now you pick Mario." said Chris

"I pick Luigi and Baby Mario."said Mario

"Now lets have Yoshi pick.", said Chris

"I pick Birdo and Donkey kong."

"And now finally we will have Sonic pick."

"I pick Knuckles and Dur Mario."

_Chapter 1 A new beginning-part 2_

Many, many minutes of picking later...

"And there we have it. We have our teams. In case you forgot who's team your on I made a list. I'll read it out loud. On Peaches team we have Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Blueberry, Limeberry, Lemonberry, Stella, Marissa, Pink lemonade, Tails, Wiggler, Wigglerita and Oinker.", said Chris

_At the confessional_

"I picked the people that I did based on trust. I picked several people I trusted and several people I hated so that if we do lose then it will be easy to vote somebody off.", said Peach

"I am so excited to be here! I am so happy Peach picked me. Wait whats this camera doing in here?", said Toad

"Wiggrita here. I am so winning that million dollars."

_Back at camp_

"Then on team Mario we have Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Future Luigi, Future Mario, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser , Bowser jr., KFC, KFS, Jamoomba and Life Mushroom."

_At the confessional_

"I picked my teams based on who will compete hard in challengeswho is too stupid to make any big moves and will do anything I say.", said Mario

"There is nothing worse then being on the same team with your worst enemy. But there is also nothing better then being the one who gets rid of your worst enemy.", said Bowser

"I can not wait to beat the Bowser twins and my brother and take the million.", said Baby Luigi

_Back at camp_

"And Now on Team Yoshi we have Yoshi, Birdo, Yoshivo, Yoshiva, Pink Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dry Bones, Carmel, Violet, Pear, Black Yoshi Jr., Bomb-omb and Boo.

_At the confessional_

"I based my team on friends. If I am surrounded by friends and family we will function better as a group, get along well and work together better at challenges.", said Yoshi

"Our team because of me will dominate in challenges and either me or my son will win that million$.", said Donkey Kong

"A little known fact about ghost. We can touch stuff but stuff can't touch us unless we want it to. So don't count me out in challenges."

_Back At camp_

And finally on team Sonic we have Sonic, Knuckles, Big Mario, Dur Mario, Massive Mario, Fudge, Big Red, Black Bird, Blue, Al, Speedy, Cotton Candy, Light, Shiny Pikachu and Pac-man.

_At the confessional_

"You may ask how and why I picked the people that I did. The answer is, I didn't have a legitimate reason. I picked my friends because its the nice thing to do and I trust them.", said Sonic

"This is Big Red and me and my boys are gonna win this whole thing. Oh wait we have 1 girl on our team and thank goodness she isn't prissy."

"hmhmahahmh. (translation: I will wipe the floor with the other teams. Even though I don't have any hands.), said Pac-man

_Back At camp_

"Alright people take a good look at the people around you. Within 2 months 57 of you will be gone and 3 of you will have a shot at winning $1,000,000. Now assemble into your teams. Team Peach you shall be called Team Flower, Team Mario you are now Team Mushroom, Team Yoshi you are now Team Star and Team Sonic you are now Team Acorn. Now take another look around. You will be spending almost all of your day with these people on your team.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?", asked Pink Yoshi

"I was getting to that. Somebody is a little deside where you sleep we will compete in a challenge. 1st place will get a mansion, 2nd place will get a nice 3 bedroom home, 3rd place will get a mobile home and last place will get a tent and some sleeping bags.

At the confessional

"If we get last place I will stab Chris and Yoshi.", said yoshiva

"Please let me have a mansion!", said Tails

Back at camp

"What are you waiting for? Lets get to that challenge!, said Chris

_Chapter 1 A new beginning-part 3_

At the challenge

"Welcome to your first challenge. Today you will be playing for reward. In today's challenge everyone of you will hang on to a rope while standing on a platform. Every 5 minutes I will turn this wheel, winding up your rope, lift your arms up higher and higher aand if you hold on long enough it will lift your whole body up. This will make it harder for you to hold on. Once you can't take the pain any longer you will jump into the water and you will be out. Once your whole team is out you will win your reward. The first team to lose will get the tent and so on. Worth playing for?", said Chris

"Yes", they all said

"Then lets get to it. We will draw for stations.", said Chris

"Alright this challenge begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. This challenge is on. Right now your arms are at your waist. As you go this will get harder.

Time elapsed: 5 minutes

"I will now turn the wheel. Nobody seems to be moving or struggling yet.

Time elapsed: 20 minutes

"I got to say I am impressed. 20 minutes have passed and nobody has jumped down. Couple of you are shaking now.

"I can't take this anymore!" said a few of them

Splash!

"And just like that 5 are out.

Time elapsed: 30 minutes

"Things are getting harder. You are starting to feel the pain in your arms. After 30 minutes 4 people from Team Flower have dropped out, 3 from Mushroom, 4 from Star and 5 from Acorn. Team Acorn you need to step it up a 1/3 of your people are gone.

Time elapsed: 45 minutes

"And just like that, in 15 minutes Team flower has 10 people left, Mushroom has 10, Star has 11 and Acorn has10. Acorn has made a comeback.

Time elapsed: 1 hr

"Now only 35 people remain. Flower has 8, Mushroom has 10, Star has 11, Acorn has 8. Acorn and Flower have fallen behind.

"Could you shut up!? Enough is enough. Quit talking to us every 15 minutes?", said Peach

"Ok, Ok! Sheesh!

Time elapsed: 1hr and 20 minutes

"After 1 hr and 20 min, Team Flower has 5 players left, Team Mushroom has 6 players left, Team Star has 8 people left and Team acorn has 7 people left.

The remaining contestants all glared at Chris.

"What? You said every 15 minutes. Its been 20.

"grrrrr.", the remaining contestants said

Turning the wheel now!

Time elapsed: 2hrs

"And just like that Team Flower has 4 people, Team Mushroom has 2 people left, Team Star has 5 people and Team Acorn has 2 people left. Now Team Mushroom is falling behind and once again Team Acorn isn't exactly doing great."

Time elapsed: 2 hrs 20 min

"Now things get interesting. Everybody is now hanging on for dear life. Only 12 remain. From Team Flower we have Peach, Toad, Stella and Tails. From team Mushroom we have Mario and Luigi. From Team Star We have Yoshi, Birdo, Dry Bones and Diddy Kong. And finally from Team Acorn we have Sonic and Knuckles Everybody is really feeling the pain.

Time elapsed: 3 hrs

"I am really impressed! We still have 6 people left. Peach and Sonic are starting to shake. Peach is loosing her grip...

"Good luck Tails", said Peach

Splash!

"And Peach is out"

"Oh crap", said sonic

Splash!

"And with that Team Acorn is out", said Chris

_At the confessional_

"I really let my team down. I am just glad that we are not all fat and won't be crammed. And we don't really need that much space.", said Sonic

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...Tails beat me. And please win this for us Tails!", said Peach

_Back at the challenge_

"We now have 4 people and 3 teams. Yoshi is starting to lose his grip. Mario is starting to shake. Tails and Diddy Kong looking very sturdy. They haven't budged since the beginning of this challenge. This has now been going on for 3 hrs and 20 minutes

"I can't do this anymore", said Mario

Splash!

"And with that Team Mushroom wins the Mobile home.

"I'm gonna drop. Diddy Kong do you think you can do this?", said Yoshi

"You bet Yoshi", said Diddy Kong

Splash!

"And then there were 2. Both looking very sturdy.

Time elapsed: 4 hrs

"I am amazed! At how good I look. Oh they're doing good too. Both starting to shake. They have been hanging for 4 hours now and they are hanging 10 feet above the water. Who is going to fall first? Diddy Kong is starting to shift. He is slipping...

"Come on Diddy Kong", yelled all of team star

"How Come I don't get a cheer?", asked Tails

"Yeah...", said Team Flower

"Wow"

"Diddy Kong is starting to shake and wobble, tails looking calm but a little shaky.

"Sorry guys", said Diddy Kong

Splash

"Team Flower wins the Mansion!"

"Yes!", said Tails with a splash

_At the confessional_

"I did it! I won the Mansion for our team!", said Tails

"I am going to wipe the floor with that little fox!", said Diddy Kong

_Back at camp_

"Campers today was a long day. Go grab some dinner at the mess hall. Oh and here is the map to your camp-site.


	2. Chapter 2-We?

Chapter 2-We?

Day 2

At Team Flowers Mansion

"Ah that was a good night sleep. I'm gonna go to the hot-tub. Anybody want to join me?", said Tails

At the confessional

"I need an alliance. But more importantly I need to rub this mansion in the other teams faces.

"I'll come.", said Wiggrita, Lemonberry, Blueberry, Limeberry and Wiggler

At the hot-tub

"I'm glad that you guys came out here with me. That shows that your smart, nice and trustworthy. I know we just met but come on. There are 15 of us. Numbers are crucial. Its good there are 5 of us. Now who wants to be in an alliance with me? If you don't I suggest you leave now.

They all agreed

"First order of business, _if_ we lose, who should our first targets be?"

"I think it should be Toad or Rosalina. They are some of the smartest people in this game and they probably have the same idea as us.", said Wiggrita

"That is a good idea.", they all said

"Wouldn't you rather get rid of Peach?

"Not really. She ignorant and arrogant. She will dig her own grave.", Blueberry said

"Ok. If we get 3rd and can only vote off 1, who should we vote off?"

"All in favor of voting off Rosalina say I"

"I", said Lemonberry and Limeberry

"Then its settled. Our first target, will be Toad,"

At team Stars House

"Well it might not be a mansion. But its better then a tent.", said Yoshivo

"At least I haven't killed Chris yet. If we lose net challenge we need an alliance.", said Yoshiva

"How many people should we have in the alliance?", said Yoshivo

"7. Lets have me, you, Black Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Bomb-omb, Black Yoshi Jr. and Pear."

"Sounds good to me. Lets meet in the kitchen."

5 minutes later,

"Alliance anyone?", said Yoshiva

"What she means is out of the 7 of us who wants to be in an alliance with Yoshiva and I?", Yoshivo said

They all agreed to be in an alliance.

"Alright first things first, who do we vote out first?"

"I suggest we vote off the smartest person here. Which would be either Violet, Diddy Kong or Boo.", said Bomb-omb

"That's a good idea. But which one do we vote off first?", said Yoshivo

"We should get rid off the smartest one dummy. That would be either Boo or Violet", said Pink Yoshi

"I agree with Pink Yoshi. Its best to get rid of them first. We will worry about Diddy Kong later.", said Yoshiva

_At the confessional_

"I think this alliance will work well for me. After all I am smarter then everybody else. My plan is to lay low, do what Yoshiva and Yoshivo want me to and then be the one to end the alliance and take over. How to end the alliance? Easy. Turn them against each other by lying.", said Pear

"I am excited to be in this group because we are all the stars of team star. And one of us will win the million.", said Pink Yoshi

_Back at the Camp_

"Campers come to the mess hall for your today's first challenge."

"Did he say first challenge?", said Daisy

"Are you deaf? Cause he did.", said Yoshiva

_At the confessional_

"I hate Yoshiva. She is so rude.", said Daisy

_At the challenge_

"Welcome competitors to your first reward challenge. In today's challenge will test your stomach muscles and your will. The challenge is a feast. Here is how it works. Each round Chef will bring out a dish. Each round the fastest people to clean their plate will move on to the next round. When nobody on your team is left, your team is out. Your reward is an advantage in the next challenge. Alright lets get into positions.

Alright our first dish is a piece of apple pie. First 50 to finish move on. Ready, set, go! This is easy people! People are finishing fast! All right there is 17 people finished, 33 people finished, 2 spots left, STOP! Alright those of you still eating, your out."

Those that where out said, "Aw!"

"On this round only 45 of you will move on. Our next dish, a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Your time starts, NOW!

"Ow! My tongue.", said Daisy after taking a spoonful

"Quit being a wimp.", said Yoshiva. "Ow!", she said also taking a spoonful

"Oh did I fail to mention its hot? Because it is.", said Chris

"Done!", said Yoshi

"44 spots left. Now only37 spots left. 25 spots left. 12 spots left, 2 spots left, STOP. The rest of you take a seat on the bench."

"Dang it!", they all said

" This round 20 of you will be eliminated. Our next dish, a Big Mac with a side of fries."

"Does this have bacon on it?", said Oinker

"Of course it does!"

Oinker barfed and quit the challenges

"This challenge just got easier. Ready set go! People going fast. Remember people you must eat every bit of it. Some people trying to eat the french fries first, others targeting the Big Mac, others putting the french fries in the Big Mac.

"ha ha", said Pacman finishing the last french fry

"24 spots left, 43 of you left. Now only 20 spots left, 14, 3, 1, STOP. Those of you who couldn't finish, its the bench for you.

"Oh come on!", they said

"This round only 10 of you will move on. The dish is, Ribs and mashed potatoes with gravy. Your time starts now! People dipping the ribs in the mashed potatoes or just shoveling them in. Other then Oinker nobody has barfed yet. These are pig ribs Oinker.", said Chris

"Bleheheh!", barfed Oinker

"People finishing fast! 17 spots left, 13, 6, 2, Stop!

"Sorry those of you still eating, your out."

"Darn.", they said

"The people left are Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, Pac-man, Rosalina, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Pink Yoshi and Massive Mario. After this there will be only 5 of you left. Your next dish, A chocolate cake. But here is the catch, if you barf, your out. You time starts, now! People going fast, to fast! Guys this is a rich chocolate cake!

Rosalina, Bowser and Pink Yoshi all barfed.

"Rosalina, Bowser and Pink Yoshi, Your out. Yoshi is finished, Peach is finished, Wario is done, Pac-man is done, 1 spot left, Donkey Kong is done! Massive Mario and Daisy your both out too. Next round. This is a sudden death round. This going to be a 4 course meal. Round 1, appetizer, round 2, entree, round 3, main course, round 4, dessert. Each round/course the last person to finish will be eliminated. Once nobody on your team remains your team will be out.

_At the confessional_

"I feel like I'm gonna explode! Fttttt", Wario said while farting

"I could do this forever! I have to win so people stop worshiping Tails! I don't trust him or like him at all.", said Peach

_Back at the challenge_

"The entree is, egg drop soup. You time starts now. Pac-man is going fast. To him it must look like tic-tacs. Yoshi And Peach are finishing up quick. All 3 are now done. Who is going to get the last spot? Its Wario!

"The spoon is too small for my hands!", Donkey Kong said

"Then you should lay off the bananas. Next round. The appetizer is, sweet and sour meatballs over rice. Last person too finish is out. On you mark, get set, go! They are shoveling it in as fast as they can. Yoshi is finished, Pac-man is finished, who will move on? Its Peach! Sorry Wario. Your team will not win the advantage. For the next round, the main course, the dish will be Eggplant Parmesan with a side of corn and shrimp. Remember if you barf you are out. Ready set go!

They all took a bite of the shrimp,

"Blehh", They all barfed

"Wow. You guys are all out-", said Chris

"Uh Chris I have been filming and they barfed at the same time. So they will all be in the dessert round.", said Chef

_At the confessional_

"I need to win this challenge!", said Peach

"I am going to destroy Peach.", said Yoshi

"hmgmdmmmg"(translation: not appropriate for anybody under the age of 9000.), said Pac-man

_At the challenge_

"Alright people last round. Your dessert is, a shake. A peach shake for Peach, an apple shake for Yoshi and a peppermint shake for Pac-man. Once you have eaten the cherry, the whip cream and the shake, you will win the challenge

_At the confessional_

"How am I supposed to do this? No hands and my mouth is huge! This is a-" (the rest of this confessional is not appropriate.), said Pac-man.

_At the challenges_

"Alright. Final round. First one to finish their shake wins. Ready set, go! Peach is using her hands to eat all the whipped cream and the cherry, Yoshi is mixing the whipped cream into the shake and Pac-man is...Trying to suck up the shake.

"jfhjkhfkjdshf", said Pac-man

"Pac-man watch your language! Pac-man is practically out. Its neck and neck between Yoshi and Peach. And... the winner is Peach! Team Flower you win the advantage in the next challenge. I will see you right here in 1 hour for your actual challenge.

Chapter 2-

_At Camp Mushroom_

"Good try Wario", said Waluigi

"Thanks Waluigi", said Wario

"We will get them back in the next challenge.", said Mario

"We better. Or else we will be going home way sooner then we planned.", said Bowser

"Bowser Jr. Over here.", whispered Bowser

"Why", said Bowser jr

"Shhh! Not so loud. Follow me."

"What are we doing?"

"If we keep losing challenges then we will be going home sooner or later. So we need an alliance of at least 5 people.

"So me, you and 3 others?", said Bowser jr.

"Exactamundo. So lets have me, you, KFC, KFS and Jamoomba."

"I'll go get them", he said

5 minutes later

"I decided with my brother that we were probably going to lose the immunity challenge. So we figured that we should make an alliance cause you guys are already friends and adding 2 more would increase your numbers. So. Are you you interested?

"I'm in", said KFC

"So am I", said Jamoomba

"I don't know. I mean we just met, its hard to make a final 5 alliance with 2 strangers. Especially strangers related to Bowser.", said KFS

"But he isn't in the alliance now is he?", said Bowser Jr.

"Ok. Who is our first target?", said KFS

"I was thinking that to show our loyalty we could let you pick.", said Bowser

"Well then to show your loyalty, lets vote off Bowser?", said KFS

The Bowser twins both gulped.

"We accept.", said Bowser

"Can I talk to you for minute?, said Bowser jr.

They went to another room

Are you crazy? We cant vote off our own father!", he said

"No. Trust me this is worth it. Everybody who isn't a bad guy on this team hates dad. If we are with him and he screws up, we suffer. He wants whats best for us.", said Bowser

"He also wants to have his kids support. Not for his kids to betray because of him. I can't believe you are doing this!"

"How cliche. You realize that you are expendable and he won't believe you. I am willing to do anything to win. So weather you like it or not, my vote if we lose is for dad.

"I don't know.."

"Just think about, kay?"

_At Camp Acorn_

"Hey Shiny Pikachu, can I talk to you?", said Sonic

"Sure Sonic. Whats up?", said Shiny Pikachu

"Follow me.", said Sonic

After 5 minutes of walking

"Ok guys, he is here. Shiny Pikachu, we want you to be the final member of our alliance. What do you say? Dur Mario, Light, Cotton Candy, Big Mario, Massive Mario and Fudge already agreed.", said Sonic

"Ok. I'm in.", he said

"Ok then, first order of business, if we lose, who do we vote off? We have the numbers to vote off whoever we want.

"Well I say we vote off the smartest people first, or the weakest people first.", said Big Mario

"So that would mean either Blue or Pac-man.", said Sonic

"Sounds good to me. If we get 3rd, who should we vote off first?", said Light

"All in favor of voting off Blue

Some of them raised their hands

"Then its settled. Alright people we all have to vote off the same person for this to work", said Sonic

The next day

"Contestants, make your way to the beach where your next challenge awaits.", said Chris

5 minutes later

"Today people we fight for immunity. After tonight, only 57 of you will remain. In today's challenge you will have a huge bucket with a line at the top. You also have 10 buckets available for this challenge. On my go you will race down to the water and use your bucket to get as much water as you can. You will dump that water into the bucket. Once your bucket is filled with water to the line, you will be done. First 1 to finish will win immunity and a reward. 2nd will win immunity, 3rd will lose 1 person and 4th will have to send home 2 of their players. Worth playing for?", said Chris

"Yes!", they all said

"Ready, set, go! You need to think of a passing system or some way everybody can help in this challenge, there are not enough buckets for everybody on your team. Its neck and neck right now. Team Flower and Mushroom are all standing in a line from the beach to the bucket, passing the full buckets up and then bringing the empty ones down. Star is having 10 people fill their buckets with water and giving them to the other 5. And Acorn is having 10 people run down, fill their buckets, dump them in, and then switch one of the other people. It will take about 50 buckets almost fully filled buckets. Team Star has 3, Others have 2. Now everybody has 5. Now Mushroom and Flower have 10, Star has 8 and Acorn has 7. Seems like The line system is working. Now Mushroom is pulling ahead of Flower by 3. They have 14, make that 15. Flower has 12, the other teams have 10.

30 minutes later

Mushroom only needs about 13 more buckets, while Flower and Star need about 16 and Acorn still needs 18 more buckets. Its coming down to the wire people. You don't need to get 1st, just 2nd. Mushroom needs 8 more buckets while Acorn is now tied with the other teams at 10. Each team just put in 5 buckets. Its a race for first, who will win? And... Team Mushroom wins immunity and reward! The other 2 teams each need 3. Its neck and neck. Flower and Star need 1 more. Now all 3 need 1 more. And 2nd place goes to... Team Flower! And 3rd goes to Team Star. Which means team Acorn will say goodbye to 2 people. Team Mushroom for your reward you win 2 cars for you to use to get to and from challenges. The rest of you, got nothing for you, and Teams Acorn and Star I will see you at tribal. First we will have Team Acorn.", said Chris

At camp Mushroom

"Oh yea! We did great! We have 2 freaking cars that seat 8 people each!", said Luigi

"No tribal for us!", said Bowser

At camp Acorn

"Alright guys we know who we are voting off right?", said Sonic

"Yep.", they all said

At the other side of camp

"Alright guys, we are in this together right?", said Big Red to all of the other birds and Knuckles.

"Definitely. But who should we vote off first?", said Knuckles

"Well we should probably vote off the weakest person in challenges. Which is probably either Pac-man or Cotton Candy.", Blue

"All in favor of voting off Pac-man."

Some of them raised there hands

"Then its decided.", said Big Red

meanwhile Pac-man was spying on the birds

"How Cliche, The birds are in an alliance.", said PAc-man

_At camp Star_

"Alright guys one person is going home. Its to early to vote off the smartest person if you ask me", said Bomb-omb to his alliance

"Then what do you suggest Einstein?", said Yoshiva

"Violet or Carmel", he said

"What about boo? He may be able to touch things but he isn't exactly strong.", said Yoshivo

"Think about it. We have a Paint-ball or dodging challenge, nothing could hit him. But that will be like in only 3 challenges.", Black Yoshi

"Doesn't matter. Violet and Carmel are to young to be good in challenges", he said

"Why do you keep defending him?", said Yoshivo

"Because he is an asset to our team."

"If he was an asset he would be in our alliance.", said Yoshiva

"What ever. I am going outside.", Bomb-omb said and then left

"Ok guys Í don't trust Bomb-omb anymore. And if we kick him out of our alliance then he will tell everybody else. So tonight either Bomb-omb or boo will go.", said Yoshivo

_At Tribal Council_

"Welcome Team Acorn to the first tribal council. Tonight 2 of you will go home for good. Sonic you're first.", said Chris

Many votes later

"Alright when I call your name, come up and claim your safety. In your case, marshmallows shaped liked acorns. First one goes to... Sonic. I have 12 more. Knuckles, Red, Shiny Pikachu. Only 8 more. Massive Mario, Big Mario Dur Mario. Only 5 left. Next one goes to fudge. Now here we have Al, Speedy and Black Bird. Only 2 more.

At the confessional

"I can't go home!", said Light

"I hope I am not first", said Blue

"Hmjfjgjg!(I am the special guest! I can't go home yet!)", said Pac-man

"I am to young to lose!", said Cotton Candy

At Tribal Council

"The next marshmallow goes to Cotton Candy.", said Chris

"Phew.", said Cotton Candy

"Look what we have here. A bird, a Yoshi and a... whatever you are. The final marshmallow goes to...Blue.

"What?", said Light

"Noooo!", said Fudge and Dur Mario

"HHTEGFREGRGFGRGR!(not appropriate for any audience- I am the special guest)", said Pac-man

"That doesn't matter Pac-man. For you and Light, its the dock of shame. You can say your good-bye's.", he said

"Good-bye everybody. I will see you at home Fudge and Dur Mario. Kick some butt for me.", said Light

"I have nothing to say to you people.", said Pac-man

"You can talk?", said Sonic

"Yep. Sayonara losers.", Pac-man said

The 2 of them left together from the dock of shame, on the boat of shame.

"Well its obvious that this group has its cracks. Go back to camp. See you tomorrow at the crack of dawn for your next challenge.", said Chris

At part 2 of Tribal council

"Welcome Team Star to your first Tribal Council. One by one you will go in to the confessional and vote for which contestant you would like to go home. The contestant with the most amount of votes will be sent home. Yoshi, you are first."

Several votes later

"Alright When I call your name come up and collect your safety, which in your case is a star shaped marshmallow. First up, Yoshivo. Only 13 Marshmallows left. Then we have Yoshi, Birdo, Black Yoshi and Pink Yoshi. Then we have Pear and Black Yoshi Jr. We have 7 marshmallows left. Next up we have Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Dry Bones. Only 4 Marshmallows left. The next one goes to Yoshiva. And then we have Carmel.", said Chris

"Thank Goodness!", she said

At the confessional

"I can't go home! I am not losing to my younger cousins and sibling.", said Violet

"I want to win this so bad!", said Boo

"Please be Violet, please be Violet!", said Bomb-omb

At Tribal Council

"One of you 3 will go home, in less then 30 seconds. The next marshmallow goes to...Violet.", said Chris

"Nooo!", said Bomb-omb

"Darn.", said Boo

"The final marshmallow goes to...Boo.", he said

"WHAT!? I thought we were voting off Violet!

"We? Who are you talking to?", said Yoshiva with a smile

"Very funny. Screw you and your alliance. Good luck Boo.", said Bomb-omb

"Time to go.", said Chris And with that Bomb-omb left the island for good.

"For the rest of you, get some sleep. See you tomorrow at the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3-It Was Worth A Shot

Chapter 3- It was worth a shot

_Part 1_

"I love not losing.", said Peach

"Me too.", said Daisy and Rosalina

"Hey girls come with me."

"Ok"

"Ok is everybody here? All right looks like we are. I would like to interest you guys in an alliance. Stella, Marissa, are you in?"

"Yep."

"How about you Pink Lemonade, Toad and Toadette?"

"Why not.", they said

"How about you Daisy and Rosalina?"

"Ok. Sounds cool to me", said Daisy

"I'm in.", said Rosalina

"Ok then. Lets brainstorm. Someday our winning streak will come to an end. When that happens, who do we vote for?"

"How about Oinker? He Hasn't done the best in challenges. Not like its his fault. He has no hands and he is slippery.", said Toadette

"Or maybe Tails? He is super smart and not a huge help in challenges.", said Peach

"I don't trust Wiggrita. She is super shy and sneaky. People like that are dangerous.

"Campers, head to the picnic area for your next challenge.", said Chris

"Less talk more winning. We can discuss this later. Lets go win that challenge!", said Daisy

At the challenge

"Welcome Contestants to your immunity challenge.", said Chris

"No reward?", said Wario

"We have a reward outside of immunity every other episode. In todays challenge you will have to walk across a balance beam while along the way untying knots and collecting puzzle pieces in bags. Once all members of your team have made it across w\you can open your bags and start on your puzzle. First 2 teams to finish their puzzle will be safe and first will win a reward, while the rest of you go to tribal. Worth playing for? Oh one more thing. I hate to drop a huge twist at the beginning-part of the game, but in todays challenge there is no immunity.

"What?", said Yoshiva

"In todays challenge which ever place you get determines how many people you _will _lose. 1st will lose 1, 3rd will lose 3, 2nd will lose 2 and 4th will lose 4.

"But that's like a 3rd of our team.!", said Sonic

"Then don't get last. Get in your spots.", said Chris

"Alright remember you will lose at least 1 person. Ready, set go! Up first we Have Peach, Sonic,Yoshi and Mario. Everybody moving fast. If you fall down you must start over. And you can only get one bag of puzzles per person. Sonic is to the first bag, he is flying through this challenge! Yoshi is now there. Peach is there. Mario is no there, everybody is working on the knots now. Peach is going through the knots fast. Mario and Sonic going fast, Yoshi having a harder time. Peach is finished with her knots! She is a balanced person and she is also fast. Sonic is finished with his knots. He is so fast he has caught up to peach."

"Eat my dust!", said Sonic

"Whatever Sonic.", said Peach

"Both are to the end, Knuckles and Tails start going on the balance beam. There are ten bags of puzzle pieces, one of them contains the wrong shapes of puzzle pieces that will not fit anywhere. Mario and Yoshi are done with their knots. Knuckles and tails going fast. Tails is going a bit faster though, Mario and Yoshi are to the end, Birdo and Luigi go! Tails is to the 2nd bag! Knuckles is now at the 2nd bag, start untying! Knuckles is having trouble with the knots. Tails is done! Birdo and Luigi are to the knots, Team Acorn has fallen behind! Knuckles is now done with his knots. Tails is done, go Toad!

10 minutes later

"Alright people Team Flower has 2 more bags of puzzles, Mushroom and Star have 3 and Acorn has 1 bag left. Rosalina, Wario, Shiny Pikachu and Black Yoshi are working on their knots. Shiny Pikachu is finished with the knots. Go Shiny Pikachu, run! He is to the end of the balance beam, the rest of team Acorn go across! Rosalina is done, Limeberry go! Limeberry is going fast! Bowser and Yoshivo are finished with there knots! Everybody from Team Acorn is over the balance beam, start working on your puzzle! Bowser and Yoshiva go! Limeberry having a hard time with the knots, you need to hustle! Bowser and Yoshiva are at the knots! Its neck and neck between those 3 teams. Limeberry starting to get better at untying the knots. She is pulling ahead! Team Acorn is now finished untying their bags, start working on your puzzle. Your puzzle is your team symbol. Limeberry is now done! The other 2 are now done. Limeberry is to the end of the balance team, the rest of you, run over here! The 2 girls are to the end of their balance beam, Go Pink Yoshi and Diddy Kong! Alright Team Flower start working on untying your bags. Pink Yoshi and Diddy Kong are finished with their knots, run! They are to the end of their balance beam, the rest of you run over here! Team Flower has finished untying their bags, start working on your puzzle! Team Acorn has 2 pieces together on their puzzle, 5 of your pieces will not work! You have 20 pieces. Team Acorn with another puzzle piece! And another

"No that one goes there!", said Rosalina

"No it doesn't, said Toad. Rosalina then put the piece in and it clicked

"Oh"

"They have 4 pieces! Team Flower is struggling to piece this puzzle together, they only have 2 pieces. The other 2 teams are done untying their bags, start working on your puzzle! Team Acorn has 5 pieces together now. Team Flower with another, they have 3. Team Mushroom with 2 pieces. Team Star with none. You need to step it up, work together! Team Acorn with 8 pieces, Flower with 5, Mushroom with 3 and Star still with none."

"You put the corner pieces together, you put the-", said Yoshiva

"Quit telling us what to do!", said Boo cutting off Yoshiva

"Oh so now the horrible knot-tier is going to preach to us.", said Yoshi

"Yeah you should listen to me.", said Birdo

"Like thats gonna happen", said Pear

"Can't we all just get along?", said Yoshivo

'

"NO!", said the rest of the team

"Team Acorn is finished with their puzzle, and they are right!", said Chris

"WHAT?", said Team Star

"While you were fighting the other teams decided to stay quiet, and so did I.", said Chris

"Move it people!", said Yoshiva

"Its neck and neck between the other 2 teams, they each have 6 pieces left but only one will fit. Who will finish first? And it looks like its Team Flower! They finished 1 second before Team Mushroom. Everybody come over here!", said Chris, then everybody walked over there.

"I will see each one of you at tribal tonight. And Team Acorn your prize is a new and bigger $1,000 tent! See you tonight.", said Chris

_Chapter 3 part 2_

_At Camp Star_

"Well that went well.", said Boo

"You have no room to speak! You couldn't tie a knot to save your life.", said Yoshi

"Hey you had a hard time too!", said Boo

"Yoshi come with me.", said Birdo

"OK.", he said. They walked to another room.

"What is it?", he said

"I would like to interest you in an alliance. With me, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong and Dry Bones.", she said

"Deal. Who should we vote off. We make up more then 1/3 of the team. If we vote together, whoever we vote off will go home.", said

"Why don't we consult the rest of the alliance.", she said. She then made a owl noise and in 2 minutes the rest of the alliance was there.

"Did he say yes?", asked Donkey Kong

"Yes. Tonight we can vote off whoever we want. But who?", said Birdo

"How about Yoshiva? Nobody likes her. She is mean and lazy.", said Dry bones

"Exactly. We will let her dig her own grave. How about Violet? She is smart and not good in challenges. Which means people will keep her around because they will think she isn't a threat and she will only drag us behind in challenges.", said Diddy Kong

"Or we could vote off boo. Everybody wants him gone after today.", said Donkey Kong

"Well then I guess its a toss up. Lets meet later. People will start suspecting us soon.", said Birdo

At the meeting of Yoshiva's alliance

"We are all voting off Boo, no questions asked!", said Yoshiva angrily

"Are you sure?", said Yoshivo

"Of course!"

At the Confessional

"I am starting to question Yoshiva's authority.", said Black Yoshi

"Why does She get to tell us what to do?". Said Pear

"I just have to trust Yoshiva right now.", said Yoshivo

_At Tribal Council _

Welcome Campers, to the 2nd tribal council of the season. You have been here before, you know whats going to happen. You have all cast your votes. There are 14 of you and only ten marshmallows on my plate. The first one goes to... Diddy Kong.

"Phew."

"Yoshivo, Black Yoshi Jr. and Dry Bones. Only 6 marshmallows left. Birdo and Yoshi. 8 of you left, only 4 marshmallows left. Next one goes to Donkey Kong.

"Alright!", he said

"Carmel I have one for you. 2 left, 6 of you. The next one goes to, Black Yoshi. The next one goes to... Whats this? We have a tie! Between Pink Yoshi.", said Chris

"Yes!", she said

"And, Yoshiva."

"No!", said Everybody except for those in Yoshiva's alliance.

"Which Means Boo, Violet and Pear, Its time for you to say goodbye. Bah, Who has time for that?" They were then whisked away from the island, never to return

"We will now hold a tiebreaker challenge. Whichever one of you can biuld a fire with string, leaves and twigs and 1 match, high enough to burn a string, will stay. Get into your spots. Ready set go!

5 minutes later

"Its down to the wire. Both have lit their fires, but they still need to burn their string. Pink Yoshi is getting close.", said Chris. Just then, Yoshiva threw one of her sticks at Yoshi, who wasn't looking.

"Ow!", he said. While everybody looked over there, Yoshiva blew out Pink Yoshi's fire. When Pink Yoshi turned around she said,

"NOOO!", Just then Yoshiva's fire burned the string

"We have a winner! Sorry Pink Yoshi. Its the dock Of shame for you.", he said

"Darn. Oh well. Yoshiva, I wish I was never in your alliance!", she said, then left.

At camp Mushroom

"Well we got close.", said Mario

"Yep.", said Luigi

"Luigi, follow me.", said Mario. They walked outside where some people were waiting.

"Whats going on?", said Luigi

"We want you to be in an alliance with me, my son, your son and Future Mario and Luigi.", he said

"Sure. Who should we vote off?", said Luigi.

"I think we should vote off Bowser!", said Future Mario

"I think We can all agree on that

At another place

"Welcome to the first meeting of the bad guy alliance. Welcome Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., KFC, KFS, Jamoomba and Bowser . First order of buisness, Tonight vote for Luigi or Mario. I don't care. Meeting over.", Said Bowser

"This is why we are voting him out!", said Bowser as they left

"Whatever. I need to be alone to think things through", Bowser jr. said

The rest of her alliance called to Bowser

"Whats up?"

"Your brother, that's whats up!", said KFS

"He would vote us out before Bowser, so we can't trust him!", said Jamoomba

"So you think we should vote him out first?"

Confessional

"Oh Boy. This is going to be tough", Bowser said

At Tribal

"Welcome To Tribal Council. Your votes are in. There are only 12-", he said

"We get it!", said Future Luigi cutting off Chris

"Ok Ok sheesh. First one goes to, Future Mario. Then we have Wario and Waluigi. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, KFS, KFC and Jamoomba. Only 4 marshmallows left. The next one goes to Life Mushroom. Now we have Luigi. 2 left. We have Mario

"Yes!", said Mario

"The final marshmallow goes to...Bowser . To the rest of you its time to go.

"No!", said Bowser

"How?", said his son. KFS smiled

"You!" and then he left on the boat of shame

At Camp Flower

"Girls lets meet", said Peach

"Are we still good on voting for Tails?", she said

"That was never the plan. We were going to vote for Oinker or Wiggrita, right?", right

Confessional

"It was worth a Shot"

"We did good guys. Lets meet", said Tails to his alliance. They went to one of the rooms in the mansion

"Alright people are we still planning on voting out Peach?

"No. We are voting out Toad or Rosalina, remember?, said Wiggler

"Oh right"

Confessional

"It was worth a shot.", said Tails

At Tribal Council

"Welcome. Lets get down to business, First one goes to Daisy. Here we have Limeberry, Blueberry and Lemonberry. Toad and Toadette. Wiggler, Pink Lemonade and Stella., your safe too. Only 4 Marshmallows left. Here we have Rosalina and Wiggrita. The next one goes to Peach. The final mushroom goes to...Tails. Which means Marissa and Oinker are going home. Goodbye.", said Chris, and then they left, for good

At Camp Acorn

"Meeting now!", said Sonic

"Whats up?", said Dur Mario

"We still have to vote 1 person out. We make up more then half the team.", said Sonic

"Exactly. What do we have to worry about?", said Shiny Pikachu

"Everything! If we want to win again we need to get rid of the right person and if somebody flips, we are done for! The birds are going to pick us off 1 by one if we don't win this vote!", said Sonic

"There are 5 of them and 7 of us. Whats to worry about?", said Cotton Candy

"What if they have Knuckles and one of us? Then they have 7!", he said

"Are you saying you don't trust us?", said Big Mario

"No I'm just saying, we need to be careful. Alright I have an idea. I think Knuckles is working for the birds. If I can get him to flip, we are sure to be fine. I will go talk to him.", said Sonic. He went to find Knuckles

"Hey Knuckles, can I talk to you?", said Sonic

"Sure. Whats up?", said Knuckles

"I want you to vote with me tonight. Just vote for who I tell you. Including you, me and the others I have 7 votes .", said Sonic

Confessional

"Psych!", said Sonic

Back at camp

"Yo Knuckles and Sonic, can I talk to you?", said Big Red

"Ok.", they said

"We need you guys to vote with us tonight. With you 2 we have 7 votes.", said Big Red

"We're listening.", said Knuckles

"We'll think about it.", said Sonic. Big Red then walked away.

"Are You kidding me? This is crazy Sonic! We decide who go's home tonight!", said Knuckles

"And you should vote with me!", said Sonic

At Tribal Council

"You have been here before so lets get started. The first Marshmallow goes to Sonic. Here we have Knuckles, Big Red and Shiny Pikachu. Blue, Cotton Candy, your safe. Fudge, Speedy and Black Bird your safe too. Dur Mario your safe. The next one goes to Big Mario. The final Marshmallow goes to... Al. Massive Mario Its time for you to go.", said Chris


	4. Chapter 4-Gee Is That All?

Chapter 4-Gee Is That All?

_Part 1_

At Camp Mushroom

"Well guys we will get them next time. We are in 2nd, right behind stinking team Flower!", said Mario

"And we are down a member.", said Luigi.

"But Bowser's alliance is down 2 members.", said Future Mario

"Including him. Which brings 2 questions. Who's alliance is it, and Is their an alliance now that Bowser is gone?", said Baby Luigi

"Lets hope their isn't.", said Baby Mario

At The Bad Guys alliance meeting

"Your not to be trusted!", said Wario to KFS

"Its your fault!", said KFS to Bowser

"Gee thanks for losing it for us!", said Bowser to Waluigi

"My fault? Blame him!", said Waluigi to Jamoomba

"First of all, I'm a girl. 2nd of all, Its his fault!", said Jamoomba to KFC

"Whatever. Its his fault! He lost the challenge for us!", said KFC to Wario

"Well then."

"I guess without Bowser, you all fell apart."

"You make me sick."

"I can't believe I was in an alliance with you people" They all kept arguing for an hour until finally,

"Its my fault! I constructed an alliance inside the alliance that would eventually would take out the rest of you after we didn't need you any more. Its my fault. For trusting you 3! You made me turn on my brother, my father and those 2!", said Bowser

"Our fault? You agreed to it!", said KFS

"Because I was worried I would be the first one gone. And I was worried about my father. He would have gotten me and my brother out.", said Bowser

"But why would he get rid of you? He loves you. All he ever does is talk about how proud he is of you.", said Wario

Bowser broke down, "Because of who he is. He is a criminal! Nobody likes him! People would associate us with him! They would vote him out because of us being with him, giving him a huge alliance because of the 7 of us, including Bowser Jr.!", she said

"But sweet-heart, there would be 8 of us. They couldn't touch us!", said Waluigi

"I know but if somebody flipped and one of us went home, you would suspect my father. And once We got rid of all of the rest of the team, we would be the first to go!", she said

"That's not true! We are all bad guys! Nobody hates your father! We all admire your father! If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be together. And those 3 would be on the street if it weren't for your father. Him being bad to the bone doesn't make us suspect him, we are all bad, which means we all cheat and lie, so we would suspect everybody. That's why we admire your father!", said Waluigi

"Campers head to the mess hall for your next challenge.", said Chris

"Lets talk about this later.", said Wario

At the challenge

"In today's 1st challenge you will be tied together with your team, and you will be tied to a ring, which will be attached to a pole with ropes on it.", said Chris

"Gee is that all?", said Yoshiva

"Nope. Your goal is to get off the pole. You will have to go under, over and under again. If one person can't do it, your whole team is doomed. What I'm trying to say is, your only as strong as your weakest link."

"Lets get to whats important. What are we playing for?", said Knuckles

"I was getting to that. You will be playing for your players. If you get first, you get to choose if you want to keep your current team or trade one of your members for another. Each team will get to decide, but whoever gets first gets to pick first. If you choose to keep your team, nobody after you can try to trade with you. Get into your positions. On your mark get set go!", said Chris

"Lets do this", said Black Yoshi

"All teams off to a quick start. Its very close. If you can't work with your team well in this challenge, your doomed. Acorn is pulling ahead. Mushroom and Flower are neck and neck, Star right behind them. Star is having a hard time communicating. Acorn starting to fall back with Flower and /mushroom. Star getting a rhythm going. All 4 teams are once again neck and neck. They are about 2/3 of the way there. Its close but Team Flower is a little bit ahead. Its getting down to the wire. And it looks like its like Team Flower who wins first choice. And 2nd goes to Team Acorn, 3rd to team Mushroom and once again last goes to Star. Do you want to trade?", said Chris

"No.", said Peach

"How about you Team Acorn?"

"Nope.", said Sonic

"Mushroom?"

"Yes.", said Mario

"Wow. Who would you like to trade?"

"Life Mushroom for Yoshiva.", said Mario

"WHAT?", everybody else said, including Yoshiva

"If we trade her she will have no alliance and we can get her out easily. And life mushroom sucks at challenges.", said Luigi

"Ok. Do you guys want to trade?", said Chris to team star

"Not any more.", said Carmel

"Alright. Head back to camp. Your next challenge starts a 2:00.", said Chris

At camp Mushroom

"Well guys, mission accomplished.", said Mario

"I still don't agree with this", said Bowser

"Your just unhappy to have somebody as deceitful as you.", said Baby Luigi

"Put a sock in it nerd!", she said

At Camp Star

"Who hoo! She is gone!", said Yoshi

"Lets have a party!", said Birdo

"Yeah!", said everybody else. They partied for hours and then everybody said,

"Speech! Speech!", they said to Yoshi

"People today we can rejoice! The person that has turned us against each other is gone! I say we make a cam rule, NO ALLIANCES! Alliances tear us apart. If we all keep our votes to ourselves and vote for whoever we feel doesn't benefit the team, who ever needs to go home, would! No more alliances! Just us, a family!", said Yoshi

"NO ALLIANCES! NO ALLIANCES! NO ALLIANCES!", they all chanted, while Yoshivo Slept in his bed, thinking of how angry he was with his former "partner"

"How could she do this to me. She didn't even say good bye. She didn't say good luck or I'll miss you! She didn't even need me! I loved her! I wanted to ask her out! How could I be so stupid? I swear I will get my revenge on her, if its the last thing I do!", he said, then a voice came to the door

"Hey, you ok?", said Yoshi

"Yeah. I just can't believe I trusted that witch. Now everybody will want me gone too.", he said

"No they won't. Come on, join the party."

"OK."

The next day

"Campers head to the beach for your next challenge.", said Chris

At the challenges

"Welcome to the immunity challenge. Today's challenge is a triathlon. First thing first, you each need 9 people in this challenge so decide who will sit out. If you are sitting out you can go sit down on the bench. Each of your team members will complete a part in this triathlon. 3 of you will swim, 3 will run, 3 will bike. Each of you will go a certain distance, then high-five the next person and they will start their turn. First team to complete the challenge wins. Decide your order and head to your station. You have 30 minutes

30 minutes later

"Alright the first 4 swimmers are Peach, Birdo, Luigi and Cotton Candy. On your mark get set go! And they are off! All of them are swimming for 200 meters. Peach and Cotton Candy are ahead by a bit, then we have Birdo, then Luigi. Peach is finished, go Tails! Luigi passes the other 2 swimmers and finishes, go Waluigi! Birdo is there, go Pear! Here comes Cotton Candy, Go Dur Mario!. All 4 racers off to a quick start. Waluigi is going fast, He has caught up to Tails, its neck and neck. Dur Mario, slightly behind Pear. Tails is finished, Waluigi is finished, go Rosalina and Future Mario! Rosalina is going at super speed in this challenge! She has completely passed Future Mario. Pear is done, so is Dur Mario. Go Big Mario and Black Yoshi Jr. Rosalina is finished which means they are 33% done, Limeberry start biking! Big Mario and Pear caught up to Future Mario, They are almost all done with swimming. They are done, Go Knuckles, Wario and Pink Yoshi! Limeberry is almost done with her 200 meters! The others are about 1/8 of the way there. Limeberry Is done, go Lemonberry! She is going fast, she is already done with 12 meters. Now she is at 20 meters. The other 3 are done, its still neck and neck. Go Black Bird, KFC and Black Yoshi. Lemonberry is ½ way there! Black Yoshi is passing the other 2. Lemonberry is done, go Blueberry! Black Yoshi is going very fast. KFC and Black Bird are having a hard time. Black Yoshi is done! Go Yoshivo! Blueberry and Yoshivo are almost about to finish the biking part of the challenge. Here comes Blueberry, right behind him is Yoshivo. Black bird is bringing up the rear. And Blueberry finished the biking part for his team, Wiggler, go! He has so many feet this should be easy. Yoshivo is finished, go Carmel! Here comes KFC, go KFS! Here comes Black Bird, go Speedy! Speedy running like crazy, good decision putting him first. Speedy has caught up to Wiggler, and passed KFS and Carmel. Speedy and Wiggler are finished, Go Al and Wiggrita! Both of them are off to a good start. Here comes KFS, Go Baby Mario. Here comes Carmel, Go Donkey Kong. Wiggrita and Al are almost there. Whats this? Al is going back the way he came! You are going the wrong way! Turn around."

"I can't help it, its not my fault!", Al said

"He is all the way back to Baby Mario and Donkey Kong, Wiggrita is now finished. Go Toad! Toad is starting out well, Al has no choice but to roll because he can't use his ability. All 3 of\them are struggling with this challenge. Team Flower wins immunity, again! Who will get 2nd place? All of them Dry Bones, Mario and Sonic. Sonic is going super fast! So are Dry Bones and Mario are going fast but not fast enough. Sonic is almost there"

Sonic then fell hard on the Asphalt "OWWWW!", he said

"Sonic falls hard but gets back up. He is limping. Here comes Dry Bones, right behind him is Mario, Dry Bones has caught up to Sonic"

Dry Bones fell apart "NOOOO! Not now!", he said

"Now Dry Bones is falling apart, opening the door for Mario. Sonic is almost there, But Mario is passing him. Team Mario wins Immunity! Who can pull themselves together? And Team Acorn wins 3rd place by a quill. Which means 4th place goes to Team Star. As for you Team Flower, you each win $1,000 each and 1 more week here. And Team Mushroom, you are all here for 1 more week. As for the rest of you, I will see you tonight.", he said

At Camp Acorn

"Oh no. What are we going to do?", said Sonic to Fudge when they were alone

"I don't know Sonic, maybe we should flip!", said Fudge

"What are you saying?", he said

"I'm saying that I know you flipped!"

"What? I didn't flip?"

"Sure. I heard you and Knuckles talking before the last vote. You betrayed us."

"Whatever. I didn't flip."

"Lets have a meeting then."

Later that day

"Alright people our numbers are few, but we can still do this. There are 6 of us and 6 of them. All we need to do is get Knuckles to flip.", said Sonic

"Yeah Sonic, and that was all we needed to do the last time, and it got my brother sent home!"

"Yeah Sonic, if we stick together, we'll be fine. We had the numbers and the possibility of a flip, and we still lost a member.", said Shiny Pikachu

They all murmured at Sonic

"HEYYYYYYY! If you all think its my fault then I guess we aren't a team anymore. I quit!", said Sonic, then he turned and left.

"What do we do now?",said Fudge

"We move on. Good bye everybody, good luck.", said Shiny Pikachu

At Camp Star

"Good try guys, we will get them next time.", said Yoshi

"What if there isn't a next time? After tonight there will be only be 8 of us. Good luck and remember, no alliances.", said Birdo

Back at Total Mario Island head quarters

Chris was talking to the producers over the phone, "I understand. Yes sir. Alright good bye.", he hung up

"This is terrible. Nobody likes team star at camp ever since their new rule. Tonight I need to spice things up. Wait I've got an idea", said Chris

At Tribal

"Lets get down to business. Welcome Team Acorn. The first marshmallow goes to Knuckles. Then we have Speedy, Blue, Fudge and Cotton Candy. Big Red and Big Mario, your safe too. Dur Mario your here for another week. Black Bird and Shiny Pikachu your safe. Only 1 marshmallow left. And it goes to... Sonic.", said Chris

"What? Why me?", said Al

"Because you blew the challenge. That's why. Sayonara.", said Shiny Pikachu

"Time for you to go.", said Chris. Al left with a heavy heart.

"Well there is only 47 of you left, and after tonight ¼ of those people that arrived will be gone. Head back to camp. See you tomorrow.", said Chris

5 minutes later

"Welcome back Team Star. Tonight you have a decision. You can vote off 2 people and stay a team. Or you can vote off 4 pr and split yourselves up onto the other 3 teams. So here is the catch. You get 1 vote for round 1. If 6 people write the number 4 on their ballot, we will vote again and 4 of you will go home, the rest will be put on other teams. But if 6 people vote off a person on this team, the 2 people with the most amount of votes will go home. Time to vote."

5 minutes later

"I will read the votes. First vote, its a 4, another 4, another 4, Life Mushroom, Life Mushroom, Black Yoshi Jr., Black Yoshi Jr.; Which means if the next vote isn't a 4, only 2 people will go. The next vote is, Life Mushroom. Next up we have Black Yoshi Jr. Which means they are both going home."

Results so far

Team Flower: 13 people left

Peach

Daisy

Rosalina

Tails

Wiggler

Wiggrita

Toadette

Lemonberry

Limeberry

Blueberry

Stella

Marissa

Oinker X

Toad

Pink Lemonade X

Team Mushroom 12 people left

Mario

Luigi

Baby Mario

Baby Luigi

Future Mario

Bowser X

Bowser Jr. X

Bowser

Future Luigi X

KFC

KFS

Jamoomba

Yoshiva

Wario

Waluigi

Team Star has 8 people left

Yoshi

Birdo

Black Yoshi

Pink Yoshi X

Yoshivo

Life Mushroom X

Pear X

Black Yoshi Jr. X

Carmel

Violet X

Bomb-omb X

Boo X

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dry Bones

Team Acorn 11people left

Sonic

Knuckles

Massive Mario X

Big Mario

Dur Mario

Fudge

Cotton Candy

Light X

Big Red

Shiny Pikachu

Speedy

Blue

Al X

Black Bird

Pac-man X


	5. Chapter 5-Well Isn't He Useful Now

Chapter 5- Well Isn't He Useful

At camp Flower

"Man, we just can't lose.", said Tails

"Lets not get cocky.", said Peach

"Campers head to the dock for your next challenge.", said Chris over the megaphone

At the challenge

"Welcome to your next challenge. Today I thought we would mix it up and have our immunity challenge first. In today's challenge you will have a classic challenge of hide and go seek. 2 teams against the other 2. Flower and Star against Mushroom and Acorn. One of you will be hiders, one will be the seekers. If the hiding teams can last an hour, they will win, and the other 2 will vote off 2 people each. The hiders will be Mushroom and Acorn. You have one hour to hide while the rest of us stay here. Oh and by the way, instead of tagging you, they will shoot you with a paintball gun. Your time starts now!"

1 hr later

"Alright you guys ready or not, here they come!"

They all ran off

" And the hunt is on! Lets get a camera man to follow them around. I do not want to narrate this challenge.", said Chris to Chef

At the eastern part of the island's forest

"Alright girls lets team up. Me, Daisy, Rosalina, Stella, Marissa and Birdo. We will take along the beach.", said Peach.

"Me, Yoshivo, Black Yoshi and Carmel will take the camp sites.", said Yoshi

"Me, Toadette, Blueberry, Limeberry and Lemonberry will take the northern half of the forest.", said Toad

"Wiggrita, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Dry Bones and I will take the Southern part of the forest.", said Wiggler

"Who am I supposed to be with then, and what am I supposed to guard?", said Tails

"Yourself and watch the dock.", said Peach

"Fine. Alright lets do this!", said Tails. They all then went to their post and started to search for campers. While the girls were walking upon the beach they saw foot prints in the sand

"Girls, look at these foot-prints.", said Daisy

"They are huge.", said Birdo

"Only one person could have made these.", said Marissa. They then look along the beach and only a little farther ahead was Jamoomba

"Look! There's Jamoomba. Lets get him", said Rosalina

"Charge!", said Stella. They ran to catch up to her. By the time she had turned around, it was to late. Peach shot her just above the heart.

"NO!", said Jamoomba

"Oh by the way, when you get out, you have to go back to the dock.", said Chris

"Well isn't Tails useful now. Lets go.", said Peach

At the campsites

"I say there is 4 of us, 4 camp sites and 4 guns. Lets split up and meet back here after we have searched.", said Yoshi. Yoshi went to camp Flower. Dur Mario was hiding in Peach's bed. Yoshi searched the entire mansion and decided to go to one more room.

"Uh, this is hopeless! I will search one more room.", he said. Dur Mario overheard him. He hoped that he wouldn't search this room. Yoshi opened a door, It was a bedroom. He searched the first bed, with nothing in there. The second bed, no luck either. But in the 3rd bed there was a lump. He walked over their, made sure his gun was ready and flipped up the covers

"AHHH!", screamed Dur Mario. Yoshi shot him and headed back to the meeting spot.

At the northern part of the forest

"Alright guys, people could be in trees, behind trees, next to trees. Almost anywhere.", said Toad

"You mean like there?", whispered Limeberry to Toad. They looked a little up ahead and saw that Waluigi was in a tree, while Wario tried to climb it. They all cocked their guns and aimed, and fired. 2 direct hits. They didn't know what hit them.

At the southern part of the forest

"Keep a sharp eye. You never know when you could see somebody.", said Wiggrita

"I think I know now.", said Dry Bones, pointing to a tree. In it, camouflaged, were Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Diddy and Donkey quickly took care of them.

"Only 17 more people left to fins, and only 45 minutes left.", said Chris

At the beach

"Get them!", yelled Peach. They had found Knuckles and Big Red. Daisy fired and missed, but only by a little bit. Stunned, Knuckles and Big Red started to flee. Knuckles used his ninja like moves to dodge, while Red took to the sky's. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina fired into the sky, while the others fired at the fast red blur. After several shots, Something fell out of the sky, something fell down, but there, 2 red bodies lied on the ground.

At the Camp sites

Black Yoshi was searching Team Mushroom's campsite. He searched over the mobile home and found nothing, until he heard a noise coming from the washing machine, that wasn't washing clothes, but was the sound of laughter. He listened closely and heard that it was a child's voice. He instantly recognized it. He slowly walked towards it. The laughter had stopped. He walked closer. He went up to the washing machine, quickly opened the door and shot whatever was inside. It was Bowser .

At the northern part of the forest

"There! Get em!", yelled Toadette to her squad. She had spotted Mario and Luigi hiding behind a boulder. The attack was quick. They were beaten.

At the southern part of the forest

"Where is everybody? I guess we should go to the northern part of the forest and help Toad's squad.", said Wiggler to Wiggrita. Then Diddy Kong fired a shot. He had spotted Fudge trying to blend in with some dirt.

"Cadets, move out!", commanded Wiggrita

"Attention everybody, there is only 30 minutes left and you still have to find 11 people!", said Chris

At the Beach

"Uh we need to find more people! Where is everybody?", said Daisy

"Maybe they are hiding in the sand.", said Marissa

"You mean like they dug a whole and hid in it.", said Rosalina

Birdo then said, "Like that's going to happen-", she then fell into a whole. She landed on top of Sonic who would have run a way, but he was in a whole. The other 5 each shot once into the whole. 1 shot Sonic, the other 4 hit a now very angry Birdo.

At the Camp sites

Carmel was looking inside camp acorn, She quickly found the person that was hiding. It was Big Mario. She ended his chance quickly

At the Northern part of the forest

"Look! There are the rest of the southern forest squad. What brings you here?", said Toad

"We looked over the whole area. Need some help?", said Wiggler

"Guys, look up!", said Toadette and Wiggrita. Up in the tree was Blue, Speedy and Black Bird. They realized they had been spotted, and took flight. The 2 squads double teamed the birds. They lost.

"Only 15 minutes to find 5 people!", said Chris

Each squad went and got one more hit. They met back up at the beach.

"Did you guys get anybody else?", said Toad

"Yes.", they all said

"Then why have we not heard we have a winner yet?", said Peach

"Yeah Chris whats the big deal?", said Yoshi

"You still have one person to find. You have 3 minutes.", said Chris

"WHAT?", they all said

"But we have been everywhere.", said Wiggler

"Except for...", they all said. None of them could think of anything until Rosalina got an idea

"What about the dock!", said Rosalina. They all thought of the one person they hadn't found. They instantly knew what to do. They would kill Tails if they lost.

"TAILS!", they all said, running to the dock

At the dock

"I am liking this. I didn't do anything the entire challenge, so I can't be blamed if we lose.", said Tails slacking off at the dock.

"Tails! If we lose, we blame you!", said his team running towards him, with their guns cocked. They looked u and down the dock searching for the one person they knew would have this plan.

"One minute left, 1 person left.", said Chris. Peach spotted her. She knew her plan. Head to the dock to make it seem like she was out when she wasn't. She aimed, fired and shot Yoshiva just 1 second before time ran out.

"I am to tired to have a reward challenge so the finders win immunity and reward. Your reward is, a TV for both of your homes! As for you 2, I will see you at tribal", said Chris pointing to the losing teams

At Camp Acorn

"We will get them next time.", said Sonic

"It happened again. Sonic we are doomed", said Cotton Candy

"No, We still have more people left then Star does.", said Sonic

Meanwhile the birds were talking about their future vote

"I am starting to regret getting rid of Al. We are down a member now. We have 5 people and I don't trust Knuckles", said Blue to Red

"Why don't you trust Knuckles?", said Big Red

"Because I think that He helped Sonic vote off Al, even though that wasn't our plan.", said Blue

Confessional

"I am worried about Blue, Knuckles and that dog Fudge. He is too smart to switch to our alliance. I have no idea whats going to happen tonight.

At Camp Mushroom

"Alright guys we can't let Team Flower win any more challenges so our only chance is to vote off the weakest link. Which is either Wario or Jamoomba.", said Mario

"Well Jamoomba is way less lazy then Wario, but she is way smarter.", said Luigi

"And Wario is way stronger in challenges but is way slow.", said Baby Mario

At Tribal

"Welcome to tribal Team Mushroom. Lets get to it. The first mushroom goes to, Bowser . Here we have KFS, Baby Mario, Future Mario and Mario. Baby Luigi, Luigi and Waluigi. KFC, your safe. Which leaves Yoshiva, Wario and Jamoomba. The final Mushroom goes to...Wario.", said Chris

"NOOOOOO!", said KFC and Yoshiva

"Which means its time for you to go-", said Chris. But he was cut off by KFC

"Wait! I quit!", said KFC

"What?", everybody said.

"Say what now?", said Chris

"I can't live without my girlfriend. So I'm leaving with Jamoomba.", said KFC

"Your sure?", said Chris

"Yes.", he said

"In that case, Yoshiva is no longer eliminated.", said Chris

"What!?", everybody except for Yoshiva said

"Yes!", she said. And with that the 2 lovebirds were whisked away, never to return. The tribe went back to camp. Then Team Acorn came in for there Tribal council. Chris welcomed them.

"The first marshmallow goes to Sonic. Here we have Big Red, Dur Mario and Big Mario. Speedy, Black Bird and Cotton Candy, your safe too. Shiny Pikachu. Which means its down to Blue, Knuckles and Fudge. The final marshmallow goes to...Knuckles. So Fudge and Blue, it looks like its the boat of losers for you.", said Chris

Results so far

Team Flower: 13 people left

Peach

Daisy

Rosalina

Tails

Wiggler

Wiggrita

Toadette

Lemonberry

Limeberry

Blueberry

Stella

Marissa

Oinker X

Toad

Pink Lemonade X

Team Mushroom 10 people left

Mario

Luigi

Baby Mario

Baby Luigi

Future Mario

Bowser X

Bowser Jr. X

Bowser

Future Luigi X

KFC X

KFS

Jamoomba X

Yoshiva

Wario

Waluigi

Team Star has 8 people left

Yoshi

Birdo

Black Yoshi

Pink Yoshi X

Yoshivo

Life Mushroom X

Pear X

Black Yoshi Jr. X

Carmel

Violet X

Bomb-omb X

Boo X

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dry Bones

Team Acorn 9 people left

Sonic

Knuckles

Massive Mario X

Big Mario

Dur Mario

Fudge X

Cotton Candy

Light X

Big Red

Shiny Pikachu

Speedy

Blue X

Al X

Black Bird

Pac-man X


	6. Chapter 6- Flowers Can't Play Dodgeball

Chapter 6-Never to Return

At Camp Flower

"Ok I admit, we cannot lose. But this is when we start losing, I know it. We have to win every challenge from now on, because they will target us in every challenge.", said Peach to her alliance

"Your right. But your being paranoid.", said Toadette

"Contestants head to the kitchen for the next challenge.", said Chris

At the challenge, Chris welcomed them.

"In today's challenge you will have a 4 way dodge ball tournament. Every team can only have 8 players. So unless your on Team Star, pick who has to sit out now.", said Chris. They each picked who would sit out.

"Ok, now here is how it works. Each of you will be on one side of the court. You will all play at the same time. Every time your team gets somebody out, you score a point. Once your team is out, you are only out of the game, not the challenge. Lets say you get 8 people out, but your team gets out first. You could still win. At the end of the game, the winner isn't the team who lasted the longest, its the team that scored the most points while they were in. And its that time again. At the end of today 9 of you will be gone. That's right, its the same thing as when the losing team lost 4, and so on. So today, everybody will lose somebody. If somebody throws a ball at you and you catch it, the one who threw it is out. Get into your positions. On Team Flower we have Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Tails, Wiggler and Wiggrita. On Team Mushroom we have Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Future Mario, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and Bowser . On Team Star we have Team Star. On Team Acorn we have Sonic, Knuckles, Big Mario, Dur Mario, Shiny Pikachu, Cotton Candy, Speedy and Black Bird. There will be 32 dodge balls, 8 for each team at the beginning. Ready set go! Everybody is getting ready, those that are really strong are aiming and deciding targets. Balls are flying!", said Chris

"Take this!", said Knuckles. He threw a ball at Toad and hit him. Toad was out.

"And Toad is out. In the lead is Team Acorn!", said Chris. Just then Daisy threw a ball a barely hit Baby Mario.

"Your out." Luigi took aim and threw a ball at Yoshi and missed, then Yoshi hit Luigi with one.

"Just like that Team Mushroom is down by 2." Dur Mario threw a dodge ball at Wiggrita and hit her.

"Your out." Birdo picked up a ball and threw it at Wario. She hit.

"You are now down by 3." Mario then hit Tails

"Now they are down by 3" Future Mario then hit Birdo. Yoshi then hit Future Mario

20 minutes later

"Each team, has 4 players left.", said Chris. Peach threw a dodge ball at Mario and hit. Daisy and Rosalina double teamed Bowser and Baby Luigi. They both hit. Waluigi threw a ball and got wiggler out. Then he got a ball and got Yoshivo. Then he got Sonic.

"Waluigi is killing it.", said Chris. Waluigi then took3 shots and knocked out the princess'.

"And just like that Team Flower is out.", said Chris. Just then Mario got Waluigi out

"And now Team Mushroom is out. Everybody on Team Star grabbed a ball and tag teamed the others and got 3 hits... but

"And this challenge is over. The winners are...Team Star! For once. In second place is team Acorn. In 3rd is Team Mushroom and in last place is Team Flower. I will see you all tribal council.", he said.

At Camp Star

"Yes!", said Yoshi

"We did it!", said Birdo

"I can't believe it!", said Black Yoshi

"Alright people tonight we need to have a good clean vote. Vote for whoever you like.", said Yoshivo

At Tribal

"Welcome. You all voted, and the results are in. The first marshmallow goes to Yoshi. Here we have Birdo, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong and Dry Bones. Yoshivo your safe too. Which means either Carmel or Black Yoshi is going home. The final marshmallow goes to...Carmel. Which means its time for you to go Black Yoshi. You will be missed. Oh wait, no you won't because you just got voted off.", said Chris

At Camp Acorn

"We did good, but its still to bad that we are losing 2 people.", said Sonic

"Quit being so positive! We are Team Star low right now!", said Shiny Pikachu. Sonic then slapped Shiny Pikachu.

"Thanks. Alright lets get this over with.", said Shiny Pikachu

At tribal

"Welcome. Lets get this over with. The first marshmallow goes to Sonic. Then I have one for Knuckles, Big Red and Big Mario. Here I have Dur Mario and Speedy. The final marshmallow goes to...Shiny Pikachu. Cotton Candy, you and Black Bird are going home.", said Chris. They left, never to return.

At Camp Mushroom

"Well we may have gotten 3rd. But, we beat Team Flower!", said Mario. They celebrated and were to stupid to even think about planning.

At tribal

"Welcome, lets get this over with. I have 7 marshmallows for only 7 of the 10 of you. The first 2 go to Mario and Luigi. The next 2 go to their sons, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Here we have Wario and Waluigi. The final marshmallow goes to...Bowser . Which means Yoshiva, KFS and Future Mario are going home. Good bye. And this time Yoshiva, your going home for sure.", said Chris. They were whisked away, never to return.

At Camp Flower

"What was I going to say? Oh yeah, I told you so!", said Peach

"We will be fine.", said Toadette

At tribal

"Lets get this over with. Again. The first marshmallow goes to Daisy. Here I have Toad, Toadette, Rosalina and Stella. Only 4 marshmallows left. The next one goes to Peach. Tails and Blueberry, your safe. Which leaves Marissa, Lemonberry, Limeberry, Wiggler and Wiggrita. The final mushroom goes to...Limeberry. The rest of you, its time to go. Good-bye everybody.", said Chris

Results so far

Team Flower: 9 people left

Peach

Daisy

Rosalina

Tails

Wiggler X

Wiggrita X

Toadette

Lemonberry X

Limeberry

Blueberry

Stella

Marissa X

Oinker X

Toad

Pink Lemonade X

Team Mushroom 7 people left

Mario

Luigi

Baby Mario

Baby Luigi

Future Mario X

Bowser X

Bowser Jr. X

Bowser

Future Luigi X

KFC X

KFS X

Jamoomba X

Yoshiva X

Wario

Waluigi

Team Star has 7 people left

Yoshi

Birdo

Black Yoshi X

Pink Yoshi X

Yoshivo

Life Mushroom X

Pear X

Black Yoshi Jr. X

Carmel

Violet X

Bomb-omb X

Boo X

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dry Bones

Team Acorn 7 people left

Sonic

Knuckles

Massive Mario X

Big Mario

Dur Mario

Fudge X

Cotton Candy X

Light X

Big Red

Shiny Pikachu

Speedy

Blue X

Al X

Black Bird X

Pac-man X


	7. Chapter 7- Part 1-Team Flower

Chapter 7Part 1-Team Flower

"Campers, today is a special day. Today is a free day. Entirely for you to strategize. Because you will need to. After tonight, each team will vote off 1 person. After that, you will have reward challenges from then on out, you will have a final vote together, where at the end of it, only 20 of you will remain. So now matter how comfortable you feel, you will eventually have to vote. So, enjoy today.", said Chris

At Camp Flower

"This has to be a trick. There is no way he would give us the day off.", said Limeberry

"Oh come on. He is not that evil.", said Blueberry

Confessional

"Oh is that so?", said Chris. He then hit a button.

At all the camps, a dreary fog settled all over the camps. Limeberry smirked, although she knew nobody could see her.

"Yes, he is harmless.", said Limeberry

"Why would he do this?", said Blueberry

"Because nobody wants to watch us just chill. He wants to cause drama in the camps.", said Limeberry. Just then they heard a scream. They then heard a slap. They then heard somebody crying.

"Well if he is, its working.", he said. The scream had come from Rosalina, the slap from Daisy, the cry from Peach. You see, after the fog had risen, Rosalina felt something small and hairy brush up against his leg. She screamed, Daisy tried to knock some sense into her by slapping her, but she accidentally slapped Peach, who being frightened had jumped up, only to hit her head on one of the branches of a tree they were sitting under.

Everybody starting freaking out. Since they were all outside they decided that they should head inside. Limeberry yelled that they should stay put, and not move so they don't get lost. They were already running towards the mansion. When they opened the door, they tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't work. The power was out.

People started to panic. Limeberry remembered that she had a flashlight in her suitcase. She forgot to tell them and went up the stairs to find it. Meanwhile the other campers tried to decide what was going on, and to do a head count.

Because they did not no where Limeberry was, there were only 4 of them. The other 4 were Peach, she was disoriented and walking around camp trying to find the mansion, Toad was under a tree, Stella was trying to get above the fog, but it seemed to go on forever and Tails fell down and twisted his ankle and was softly crying for help. Limeberry got the flashlight, turned it on and walked back down the stairs. The 5 of them were frightened but they soon found out it was Limeberry and calmed down. They decided what to do with the flashlight.

"I say we use it for ourselves so we know where we are.", said Blueberry

"But what about those people stuck out in the fog? Shouldn't we help them?", said Limeberry

"How can we help them if we can't help ourselves, and more importantly, why should we help them?", said Toadette

"Lets take a vote.", said Limeberry. It was decided to use the flashlight for themselves. Discouraged, Limeberry went outside to look for the others. She tripped over a lot of sticks and eventually heard somebody crying. It was Tails. She helped him get up and guided him back to the mansion. But she had an idea. There was a back door. She had Tails go through it and told him to be as quiet as he could and go lie down.

Limeberry set out to find the others, and she couldn't find anybody until she walked right into Peach. She was crying and Limeberry hugged her and told everything would be fine. She did the same with Peach as she did to Tails.

She went out once more and saw 2 outlines of something in a tree. It was Toad and Stella. She guided them back to camp and told them to get some rest. The fog didn't clear up after an hour and the 5 that weren't ever lost were sitting in the living room trying to stay warm. After letting the ones that were lost get some rest, she told them to meet her in the family room upstairs. She told them that she had a flashlight that she could have used to get them quicker and safer, but the others voted to keep it for themselves. She decided they should play a trick on them to get back at them for not helping them. And she knew exactly how to do it.

Meanwhile the 4 downstairs were talking strategy.

"I say we form an alliance. With myself, Daisy, Toadette and you Rosalina, we could go to the end together.", said Blueberry

"Sounds like a plan, but we need one more person. I say we get either Tails or each. I will talk to Tails, you 3 talk to Peach. And once somebody goes home tonight, we kick em to the curb.

Confessional

"Tails, your not the only one on this team with a brain.

Meanwhile in the living room, they were deciding who to vote off when the batteries in the flashlight burned out. Daisy screamed again. All of the sudden a small light appeared that got bigger and bigger until 5 things were visible. They were the rest of the team, who appeared to be floating started laughing crazily. The rest of them all started screaming.

"Whats wrong?", said Toad with a scary smile.

"Feeling confused, or scared?", said Peach

"You probably want somebody to come help you, right?", said Stella

"What happened to you guys? And why are you doing this?", said Daisy

"Because of you, we all walked off the edge of Drama Peak.", said Tails

"What do you mean because of us?", said Blueberry

"You had the chance to come help us and you didn't. You used the flashlight that was mine when you didn't need because you were inside! We couldn't tell where we were going and we walked off a cliff. So now, we will haunt you for the rest of your lives.", said Limeberry. After she said that, the 4 of them went crazy. They were begging them to leave them alone, and that they would do anything.

"What can you do for us, were dead!", said Toad

"Please leave me alone!", said Toadette. Then the 5 ghosts couldn't take it anymore. They busted out laughing.

"Whats so funny?", asked Rosalina

"Allow us to shed some light on the situation.", said Stella. All of the sudden the lights turned on. They could now see the 5 ghosts hanging by ropes from the ceiling.

"Were not ghosts!", said Toad

"You should have seen the look on your guys faces!", said Tails

"Not funny!", said Rosalina very mad.

"Yeah! How did you get the power on?", said Blueberry

"It was easy. Chris simply came in and turned off the power. We just turned it on again.", said Limeberry

"Still not sure about that part. Probably a fog machine.", said Tails. Then they heard Chris talk over the microphone.

"Enjoying your day off Team Flower? Tribal Council starts in 10 minutes.", he said. The 4 that were not ghosts decided to have a meeting. The other 5 decided to also to have a meeting. At Blueberry's meeting, they decided that they had 2 options.

"I say we vote off Stella. She isn't exactly a huge help in challenges.", said Blueberry

"But that doesn't matter anymore. Its just reward challenges now. Limeberry made all of us look like idiots, she is great in challenges, which is bad because its almost singles and she is super smart.", said Rosalina. Blueberry started to worry. He already lost his big sister, he didn't want to lose his younger one. Plus if this alliance failed, she would take him in. He had to just hope for the best.

Blueberry left to go talk with Tails about flipping and voting for either Limeberry or Stella. He told him they hadn't decided for sure yet but one of them with his help would go home. Daisy went to go talk to Peach about it, and Toadette went to Toad to see if he would flip.

Meanwhile at Limeberry's alliance meeting, she decided it would be best to vote off Rosalina because of how smart she was, but her group had a different idea. They wanted to vote off Blueberry. Tails was having a hard time deciding what to do. He was the swing vote. It was finally time to go to Tribal Council.

At Tribal Council, Chris welcomed them and asked them how there day went. The team was very descriptive. He said that he had nothing to do with the fog. But he didn't deny turning off the power. At last it was time for the vote.

"The first marshmallow goes to Toad. I have one for Peach and Daisy. Toadette and Tails are safe. The next marshmallow goes to Rosalina. Only 2 left. The next marshmallow goes to Stella.", said Chris

Confessional

"Oh brother.", said Limeberry

"Oh sister.", said Blueberry

Meanwhile at the tribal, both alliances were getting nervous.

"The final marshmallow goes to...Blueberry.", said Chris

"What!?", said the 2 siblings.

"Time to go. So sorry. But you should be proud you made it this far.", said Chris. Limeberry left, only saying goodbye to everybody in her alliance except for Tails. She didn't even say goodbye to her brother. She left the island, never to return.


	8. Chapter 7- Part 2- Team Mushroom

Chapter 7 part 2-Team Mushroom

At Team Mushroom, People were celebrating the departure of Yoshiva. When all of the sudden, a fog came about the camp. Nobody panicked, they just kept partying. But little did they know, Chris had a different surprise for each team. Then all of the sudden, one by one, each of them went quiet. Eventually, the party stopped. They had each been blindfolded and kidnapped. They did not know that soon, they would each be fighting for there lives. Sort of. When they could see, each of them were in cages. Each of them immediately began to try to pick the locks, hit the bars, bend the bars, break the bars or break the locks. None of them were budging. They could each see each other. Mario was trying to melt the bars, along with Luigi. Then they heard a voice.

"Welcome. Here's how this works. If you want to live, listen up. Each of you has a cage, to test your strengths and skills and teamwork. But here's the catch, only 6 of you will make it out alive. Make teams, turn on your friends, do whatever you can to get out before everybody else. That will be all.", said the voice. The campers looked scared, then began furiously working on their cages. While Mario was using fireballs, one went astray and hit Bowser 's bars. They melted a bit.

"Whoa! Mario your melting my bars! Help me! Fire more, then I will help you. I promise.", she said. Mario thought about it, and said it couldn't hurt. He fired more until her bars were gone and she could get out.

"Now help me!", said Mario. Bowser couldn't claw through hers but she could try slicing Mario's bars. She sliced them with her claws. It worked.

"Help me Mario!", said Luigi

"But I don't think fire works on your cage. Bowser , help him!", said Mario

"I did my part of our deal. He can help himself.", said Bowser . She then noticed an exit and ran for it.

"What do we do now?", said Luigi

"I know.", said Mario. He then fired a fireball at his son and nephew's cage. The bars melted.

"Come and chew through these bars!", said Mario to the baby's. They chewed right through them. They ran to the exit. Wario then tried to fart again to break the bars but they wouldn't break. Some of the stench got to his brothers cage and melted his bars.

"Thanks bro. I will never forget you. But I can't help you either.", said Waluigi. He turned and ran through the exit.

"No!", yelled Wario. Then the exit closed and they couldn't here Wario. But it wasn't an exit it was a room with ropes hanging from the ceiling and all of the sudden, before they knew what happened, they were hanging by their ropes.

"Good luck getting out. One of you will soon be dead. Along with the fat one.", said the voice. You see once they cut their ropes they would go through a tube. But slowly, water was rising. If they didn't go quickly, they would be underwater.

Mario and Luigi tried shrinking. Bowser decided to help Waluigi. She cut his rope, but didn't realize that once he got out of his rope, he couldn't help her. Bowser felt bad about not helping Luigi so she cut him down. Mario thanked her and cut her rope. Baby Luigi untied himself, and went down the tube. Baby Mario saved his father.

"Son!", said Mario. Then he went down the tube. At the end of the tube there was a pit of tar with 10 keys in the middle, and 4 doors at the edge's of the pit.

"I think you know what happens next. Get the right key with the right door and you will live. 1 of you will soon die and be with a baby and a fatty.", the voice said. Mario tried to run and could only move very slowly. He got a key, tried all doors, with no success. He put the key back in the pile, so others wouldn't know that he already tried.

Baby Luigi looked at all the locks on the door, and went and grabbed a key. It worked, he walked through the door, and it shut behind him. Bowser took 2 keys, and tried all 3 doors with no luck. Waluigi tried a key. It worked, he would survive another task. Luigi tried a key that didn't work. Bowser tried a key and it worked.

It was down to the 2 brothers. Mario and Luigi both grabbed 3 keys, and decided that they should take turns trying with their keys. On there first try, they had no luck, 2nd key no luck, Luigi put his 3rd key in, it didn't work. Mario said he could have the last key. They each had one key left. Mario tried his key first. He put it in, and it turned. Mario was alive. All of the sudden the tar pit got deeper. Mario wanted to save his brother but Luigi pushed Mario through the door.

In the next room there was a whole bunch of cups in a circle. Each cup contained a key, except for one. They each had 30 seconds to pick a cup, and sit by it. Which ever person didn't get a key would not be able to leave. The voice explained this to them. They each picked a cup, and sat by it. They picked up there cups and saw their fate. Waluigi chose the wrong cup. The others quickly used there keys and went through the exit.

"Welcome people. In this round each of you has an ax, and in front of you, 2 pieces of rope with your name next to them. I will randomly select one of you to use your ax and cut one of your opponents ropes. Then another one of you will go. Once both of your pieces of rope have been cut, you will not be able to leave this room. The other two will go to the final round.", said the voice

"First up we have Bowser .", the voice said. Bowser grabbed her ax and cut Baby Luigi's first rope. Mario was next. He had a hard time deciding what to do. He could ensure himself right now by getting rid f his nephew or take a chance and try to get the little devil. He took a chance and cut the little girls rope. Then, because it was random, Bowser was selected again. She cut the baby's final rope. She ran out with Mario before you could say goo.

"Welcome to the final round. In this round your goal is to get of the maze first.", said the voice

"What maze?", said Mario. Then a maze popped up around both contestants.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, in this maze there are obstacles and things you have to decide on. Get to it.", said the voice. The 2 immediately split up. All of the sudden spikes popped out of the ground. They had to be careful.

When they got past the spikes they came to tranquilizer dart shooters. They flipped and dodged, crawled and inched. Mario ran into a dead end, but he was closer to the end then Bowser . Next there were blades swinging from the ceiling. It was neck and neck.

1 hour later, both were close to the end. But one person was closer. They saw the end, ran for it and then saw the other person right behind them. They went through the door. It was over. Mario was the winner. His longer legs helped him run faster then the little girl.

"Congratulations Mario your prize is your life. And our prize-", said the voice, but Mario cut him off

"Did you just say our?", said Mario

"Yes. We did.", said the voice. But it wasn't just any voice. It was Chris, Chef and the

"What?", he said shocked

"You didn't think we were actually dead did you?", said Luigi

"This was something to spice things up. You should know by now that I would never give you the day off. Who would watch that? I will see you at tribal.", said Chris

Back at camp, Wario and Waluigi were talking with Bowser . They were discussing what to do.

"Its obvious that one of us is going home. What can we do? There is no way any of them will flip.", said Waluigi

"That's not true. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are rivals. Baby Mario knows that Baby Mario is smarter, so he could flip. It takes one vote to save us.", said Bowser

"Well then, you go do what you want. I am leaving tonight so I am gonna take it all in.", said Wario. He sighed, turned and walked off towards the beach.

"Whats his deal?", she said

"He is paranoid about today. He thought he was going to die, he thought he was going home and he thought I was going to die. Its been overwhelming for him.", said Waluigi

"He has feelings?", said Bowser

"Yep. Well good luck with the baby.", said Waluigi

At Tribal Council, Chris was welcoming them and talking about the day. Or at least trying too. Nobody wanted to talk about it.

"Alright I get it, its a delicate subject. Lets get to it. Mario and Luigi, your safe. Waluigi you are safe. So is Baby Mario. The next person safe is...Wario.

"What?", Wario, Waluigi and Bowser said

"I said he was safe. The final person safe is...Baby Luigi."

"Darn.", the little girl said

"Good-bye. See ya later.", said Chris. She then left the island never to return.


	9. Chapter 7- Part 3- Team Star

Chapter 7 part-3 Team Star

At Camp Star, people were enjoying their day off when a fog covered the camp and they couldn't see anything. Then everything went silent. When they could finally see, they were in rubber boats in the middle of the ocean. They could each see each other.

"Whats going on?", said Yoshi nervously. But there was no reply. They were discussing what to do, when it started getting windy. It was freezing. They had rope inside each of the boats, and they decided they would tie 2 boats together, 2 more boats together and 3 more boats for the final one. Yoshi and Birdo would be together, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong would be together and Carmel, Dry Bones and Yoshivo would be together. They decided to split up and get to shore. Yoshi and Birdo went north, the Kongs went east and the others went west.

Birdo and Yoshi were talking as they went along.

"Hey Birdo, I am glad we are partners", said Yoshi

"Me too.", said Birdo, blushing. There was a long silence.

"Hey Birdo."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?", asked Yoshi

"Yes!", she screamed. She realized she screamed and calmed down. "I mean sure."

Confessional

"Oh my gosh! Yoshi is my boy-friend!", said Birdo

They started talking about where they were from and what there dreams were. Yoshi sat closer to Birdo, and put his arm around her. They talked more and then, right as they were about to kiss they saw something in the distance. It looked like a shore. Yoshi guided them to it. When they got to shore, Yoshi said he check it out. After Birdo couldn't see Yoshi anymore, she heard a scream. It was Yoshi.

"Yoshi!", she screamed

"Birdo, leave! Hurry! I will be fine, just go!", he said. Birdo started to cry. But she hurried and grabbed the paddle and tried to use it, but the bottom part was broken. They started closing in on her. She screamed, then nobody could hear her.

With the 2 monkeys, they were talking strategy.

"You do you think will go home tonight?", said Diddy Kong to his dad

"Definitely Yoshivo. But only because of his sister."

"I think its gonna be Carmel. She is weak and smart."

"Do you think our alliance will stick together?"

"I don't know. But if it is, we need to add more people at the merge. Even though we control the vote now, we won't at the merge. I think Rosalina would be a good member."

"I think we should add Yoshi, or get rid of him. Everybody likes him so he could win in the end and convince people to do what he wants, and he is good in challenges. Now that's not good cause we soon won't be on a team."

"If not, Yoshivo would be a good alliance member. Hey, I have an idea, since the other 3 aren't in an alliance, they probably won't vote together. Which means we could split the votes, 2 Yoshi, 2 Yoshivo, and whoever doesn't go home we will put in our alliance with Rosalina."

"Sounds good." Just then, they saw the boat of Birdo and Yoshi on the shore of an island. They paddled over to it, and saw that it was in pieces, the paddle was broken, the boat had holes in it, and the 2 dinosaurs were nowhere to be seen. They got out of their boat and decided to check out the island. They saw foot-prints in the sand. They didn't know whose they were, but they knew who they weren't. They decided they weren't alone. They also got ready to fight if needed.

"Help!", said Yoshi and Birdo in the distance. They ran toward the voices, they got louder, then they saw Birdo and Yoshi, hanging from a stick about to be lit on fire by a... Goomba Indian.

"These Goomba live on the island and kill anyone who comes ashore. They only come out when its foggy. They can't leave the island for some reason and they are running out of food.", said Yoshi

"Help us!", said Birdo. They sprung into action. They fended off the Goomba Indians, grabbed the dinosaurs and ran for their boats. But when they got there the boat was being destroyed by Koopa Cow-boys. They had destroyed the other two's boat as well. They were surrounded by Koopa's and Goomba's.

They were each tied again and the Goomba's and Koopa's were negotiating who to cook first, how to cook them, how long to cook them and who could eat them. They started fighting. They had completely forgotten the people they were fighting over.

Diddy Kong chewed through his ropes, then untied his friends. They snuck out of the camp and went to the shore. Donkey Kong knocked out 2 Koopa's that were watching the shore. All they could do now was hope and pray the other 3 could save them.

At the other 3's boat, they were also discussing strategy.

"Which one of us goes home tonight?", said Dry Bones

"Probably me.", said Yoshivo

"No way, its gonna be me. I know it.", said Dry Bones

"Why do you think that", said Carmel

"Because I used to be in an alliance with Birdo, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong and Yoshi. But they kicked me out because they didn't trust me, just today. They will vote me out, you guys don't have to worry.", said Dry Bones

Confessional

"I play Guitar, I can play drums, and I definitely can play any Yoshi.", said Dry Bones

At their boat, Carmel had an idea.

"Well then. 3 of us + 1 of them = 4 votes. Which means none of us could go home if we vote together.", said Carmel. Just then, they saw an island, with fire on it. They could hear people screaming from the island.

"Lets get out of here!", said Carmel

"No, wait. What if our team is on the island and something is wrong?", said Dry Bones

"Oh come on, that's ridiculous.", said Yoshivo

"Help! We are Team Star! We are on the island! Is anybody out here?", sad their team

"Yep. Its ridiculous. Lets go!", said Dry Bones, grinning at Yoshivo. They paddled over to the island and got them safely on board. They got away as fast as they could.

They were curious of how they each got to the island if they each went different ways. They decided they must go south, and see if they got back to the island, and if so, they would search the island or die. Hopefully not the later.

"How is it possible that we all went different directions, and came back to the island?", said Yoshi

"Maybe we all went in circles, or we lost our sense of direction.", said Diddy Kong. Then they saw the shore of an island, and they could hear people screaming and fighting.

"Well, we are back to the island, so lets get ready to fight.", said Carmel

"No, you and Birdo are staying here. We can't have you fight, you could get hurt, or worse, killed.", said Yoshi

"But you can't just leave us here either.", said Carmel

"Remember what happened last time?", said Birdo

"Don't remind me. Fine, but stay close.", said Yoshi. They got out of the boat and walked around, and then they saw something. They saw...their camp! They were over-joyed. They ran the whole way there, and Birdo and Carmel started to cry with tears of joy. When they got back to camp, Chris was waiting.

"What took you so long?", said Chris

"You did this!", said Donkey Kong pounding his chest

"Yes, I did."

"How did we each get to the island, no matter which way we went?", said Dry Bones

"Easy. This island is shaped like a doughnut.", said Chris

"And we were in the middle?", said Birdo

"Exactly. See you at tribal." Back at camp, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong explained there plan to Birdo and Dry Bones. Birdo was worried about her boy-friend, and what Dry Bones said next scared her more. Dry Bones explained what Yoshivo and Carmel were going to do. If she was worried before, she was worried more now. They took a vote on what to do, and it was now time to go to tribal.

At Tribal, Chris welcomed them. He asked how their day was, but nobody answered except for Donkey Kong, who swore at him. He then decided to get to the votes

"Birdo and Donkey Kong, your safe. So are you Dry Bones. Diddy Kong is also safe. The next marshmallow goes to...Carmel." Birdo was starting to worry. She hadn't voted for Yoshi, but half her alliance had.

"The final marshmallow goes to...Yoshi. Yoshivo, its time for you to go.", said Chris. Yoshivo left the island for good, never to return.


	10. Chapter 7- Part 4- Team Acorn

Chapter 7 Part 4-Team Acorn

At Camp Acorn, people were relaxing on their day off. When all of the sudden, a thick fog went in throughout the camp. They didn't panic, but were concerned. They decided to all go to their tent, and grab their flashlights. They went inside, and were fine, until it happened. All of the sudden they heard a deep breathing coming from outside. Somebody looked outside.

"AHHHHHHHH! Run!", screamed Shiny Pikachu

"Whats wrong?", said Sonic, But it was too late, Shiny Pikachu was long gone. They then saw him. He was some guy with a pic-ax. He was in a hockey mask and black clothes. They all screamed and ran towards the forest.

"Who is that guy?", asked Sonic, trying to not leave the group behind

"I don't know but he has a hockey mask and a pic-ax. I don't think he wants to play hockey or go mine for gold.", said Knuckles. Shiny Pikachu saw them and told them to follow him.

"Quick guys! I found a cave!", said Shiny Pikachu. They ran inside, and turned off their flashlights. They waited for what seemed forever, then played rock paper scissors to see who would go out to check to see if it was safe. It was Dur Mario who had to go check.

He went outside, looked back and said

"Guys, he is gone-" Dur Mario stopped talking. They asked if he was okay, but nobody answered. Then something rolled into the cave. It was his hat.

"Dur Mario! No!", said his brother. Big Mario started to cry.

"I am getting out of here. See ya!", said Big Red.

"But you have to help us! We need to stick together.", said Sonic, but he had already left and was flying to the tallest tree on the island. Sonic decided that they should turn on their flashlights. They turned them on and tried to get to the back of the cave. So far it was a pretty big cave. But it started getting smaller until they saw a door.

They opened it and saw that it was a huge room with a bunch of television screens, and on each screen was a part of the island. They had discovered the surveillance room.

"So this is how they video tape us and make a television show out of all this.", said Shiny Pikachu. They saw every part of the island. They saw the camps, the HQ, but every image was foggy because of the fog outside.

"With all these cameras, we will know exactly where our friend is.", said Knuckles

"Hey look! There is big Red. He is hanging out with Stella and Toad in that tree.", said Big Mario. They were very angry about him deserting him. Just then, Sonic spotted some walkie talkies.

"I have an idea. What if 1 of us stays here with 1 of the radio things, and the rest of us go find Chris in the HQ. That way the person here can tell us where the guy is, and we can stay away from him.", said Sonic

"Who wants to stay behind?", said Knuckles

"I will.", said Shiny Pikachu

"And I will go get Red so we can make sure he is ok, then kill him for leaving us.", said Speedy.

"Which leaves us 3 to go look for Chris.", said Sonic

"Alright, good luck.", said Shiny Pikachu.

Speedy left to go find Big Red. He was worried that he was going to get voted out, if he wasn't killed first. He flew up in the air and Saw the tallest tree. He started to fly over there when he saw Peach walking on the ground. She was limping.

"Can anybody hear me?,", she said.

"I am coming Peach!"

"Oh thank goodness. I hurt my ankle."

"I am going to fly you over closer to your campsite."

"Thanks. How are you?"

"I am good. I just wish our day off was a little more relaxing."

"Ditto."

Speedy got close to the ground, and just then Big Red ran right in to him, and Peach got knocked away from Speedy.

"Help!", said Peach

"What the heck dude? First you chicken out, then you knock a princess out of my hands.", said Speedy

"Sorry. But you let her fall!"

"And you could have made us die! You left us alone. You went and flirted with Stella, while the rest of us had to try to escape that guy."

"And you.. um. I got nothing."

At the surveillance room, a screen stopped showing video.

"Come in Sonic. One of my screens just turned off. Its the top of the peak. I didn't even know there was a camera there.", said Shiny Pikachu

"So do you think he is there?", Sonic

"He is probably there, trying to break the cameras."

"We will keep an eye out. We are near our campsite currently.

"Sonic, I know that. I can see you, remember. Just keep going until you leave the campsite, then turn right."

"Thanks."

Back with Speedy and Big Red, they were still arguing about who was wrong. Speedy told him that they needed to spy on the guy from the air, but Big Red wasn't feeling so big. He wouldn't leave the tree they had went too.

"No. We are being faced with life or death. I am going to leave the game tonight, get voted off tonight or get killed.", said Big Red.

"So you are going to quit?"

"Genius, we could die! If I quit, by law they take me home. So if I quit right now, I won't die."

"Oh come on! Your not gonna die!"

"Tell that to Dur Mario!"

"I don't think he is dead. Chris is behind this."

"Sure. You just keep thinking that when your about to die.", said Big Red. He turned and left. He was flying to headquarters, to find Chris. Speedy decided to look into the camera, and tell Shiny Pikachu he would go patrol the island and check to see where there were still cameras.

Back with Sonic, they were getting close to HQ, when they got horrible news.

"Come in Sonic, something terrible just happened. First of all, Big Red is going to HQ to tell Chris he wants to quit the game, and the camera that I was watching him just went out. You could all get killed!", said Shiny Pikachu

"Thanks for the info."

"Watch out! The camera that I was watching you guys on just went out."

"What? Guys lets book it!", said Sonic to his companions. Big Mario was behind the other 2. All of the sudden, Sonic turned around, and didn't see Big Mario.

"Run!" Knuckles then screamed. Sonic looked behind him, then saw Big Red in the air above him.

"Big Red, help!", said the Hedgehog.

"No way bro, your too heavy. Help yourself. Just do the super fast Sonic thing."

"Oh, duh. You suck bro.", said Sonic. He ran as fast as he could to the HQ.

"Shiny Pikachu, do you copy?" No answer. "Do you copy?" Still no answer. He was starting to worry. He sprinted to the door. He opened it, and was about to warn Chris when,

"Well Sonic. You made it here. Now here is your reward." Then his team came out of a room.

"You guys are ok! But where is Big Red?"

"He ummm... quit."

"So do we still have to vote somebody off?"

"Well... Yes."

"What? There will only be 5 of us!", said Shiny Pikachu

"Which reminds me, its time for tribal.

At tribal, people were still shocked about Big Red leaving. Chris decided that he should deliver more surprising news.

"Alright,lets get this over with. The first marshmallow goes to, Sonic. Knuckles and Shiny Pikachu are safe. Dur Mario your staying here. The final marshmallow goes too... Speedy. Sorry Big Mario, its time for you to go.", said Chris. He left the island, never to return. Or he thought.

Afterward at the HQ, Chris had yet another surprise up his sleeve.

"I wonder where the fog came from. Anywhere, prepare the contestants for their re-arrival. This is gonna be big.

Team Flower: 8 people left

Peach

Daisy

Rosalina

Tails

Wiggler X

Wiggrita X

Toadette

Lemonberry X

Limeberry X

Blueberry

Stella

Marissa X

Oinker X

Toad

Pink Lemonade X

Team Mushroom 6 people left

Mario

Luigi

Baby Mario

Baby Luigi

Future Mario X

Bowser X

Future Luigi X

Bowser Jr. X

Bowser X

KFC X

KFS X

Jamoomba X

Yoshiva X

Wario

Waluigi

Team Star has 6 people left

Yoshi

Birdo

Black Yoshi X

Pink Yoshi X

Yoshivo X

Life Mushroom X

Pear X

Black Yoshi Jr. X

Carmel

Violet X

Bomb-omb X

Boo X

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Dry Bones

Team Acorn 5 people left

Sonic

Knuckles

Massive Mario X

Big Mario X

Dur Mario

Fudge X

Cotton Candy X

Light X

Big Red X

Shiny Pikachu

Speedy

Blue X

Al X

Black Bird X

Pac-man X


	11. Chapter 8- Oh by the way

Chapter 8- Oh by the way

"Contestants, immediately come to the beach. We have a big surprise.", said Chris

"I wonder what the surprise is.", said Peach, at her camp. She was a little unstable after what happened the previous night.

At the beach, the contestants saw something that looked like a challenge, but not a team one.

"Welcome to your first reward challenge. But its not with your team. We figured that was to boring. Would you like to know your reward?", said Chris

"Yes.", they all said

"Your life, and chance at $1,000,000 in this game."

Confessional

"Say what now?", said Peach

"How? If I don't win, I don't know what I'll do!", said Tails

Back at the challenge, people were freaking out.

"That's right, this is a sudden death challenge. This is a classic activity, log rolling. Each of you will stand on a log, while its spinning. This challenge will consist of 5 rounds. In the first 3 rounds, the last 5 standing will be safe, and make it to... singles. That's right, no more teams. Get into your spots."

Confessional

"It all comes down to this. This could be the most important moment of my life. Although that isn't very long.", said Baby Mario

"Imagine the banana's I could buy with the money I should be using for Diddy Kong's college fund."

Back at the challenge, It was time to start the challenge.

"Hang on for dear life. Last 5 standing will be safe. Ready, set go! Everybody is looking very solid. But not for long.", said Chris. He pushed a button on a remote, and then the ropes started swinging. Carmel couldn't hold on, she wasn't strong enough.

"Quickly Carmel is out." Splash! "Oh and so is Daisy. Here's a tip, lay off the cup-cakes."

"Hey!", said Daisy, soaking wet.

"Baby Luigi is done. Dry Bones, your done. Stella is done. Speedy is done. Diddy Kong is out. Peach and Toad are out. Blueberry is out. Sorry Luigi, you and Wario are out. So is Waluigi. Tails and Sonic are out. Peach is done, along with Shiny Pikachu and Birdo. Dur Mario is done. Only 1 more person will fall this round. And Yoshi falls down at the last minute. DK, Rosalina, Mario, Knuckles and Toadette are going to singles. Go back to the beach. The rest of you, grab a rope."

Confessional

"I did it! I am a girl, a princess, and I beat 4/5 of the people left!", said Rosalina

"That was nothing. DK must have had trouble, with those moobs of his.", said Knuckles

"Wow, I made it in. Shocker.", said Mario

Back at the challenge, Chris started them off and this time, they were sprayed with icy cold water while swinging.

"And just like that, Speedy and Stella are out. So are Yoshi, Carmel and Blueberry. Dur Mario is out. Luigi and his son are both out. Baby Mario and Diddy Kong are out. Peach, Toad and Wario are out. Waluigi and Tails are out, which means the next 5 going to singles are Sonic, Daisy, Dry Bones, Shiny Pikachu and Birdo."

Confessional

"I am happy, but not surprised I made it in.", said Sonic

"I hope Yoshi makes it."

"I will feel bad, but laugh so hard if Peach doesn't make it."

At the challenge, this time the ropes swung, water was sprayed and every once in a while they would get dunked in the water.

"Waluigi gets thrown off quickly along with Speedy and Stella. Blueberry and Yoshi are done. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, your done too. 7 Toad, Carmel and Dur Mario are out, which means Tails, Peach, Wario, Diddy Kong and Luigi are going to singles."

Confessional

"Well, this diva just made it in.", said Peach

"This is bitter sweet. I made it in, but Peach did too."

"Well, this is great. Almost all of my alliance is in.", said Diddy Kong

Back at the challenge, Chris explained the next 2 rounds.

"So, in conclusion, in the next round, 4 will be saved, and in the final round, 1 more will be saved. The rest of those who had not won a round, will leave the island immediately. Ready, set, go!"

This time, the ropes were swinging, they were getting sprayed with water, getting dunked, and were getting smacked against a wall.

"Oh, a hard fall from Carmel. Waluigi falls off. Stella and Speedy fall off. Blueberry falls off. And splash, Dur Mario is in the water, which means Yoshi, Toad, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are safe."

Chris then decided that he ran out of buttons to push, so he would pick the final member going to singles.

"The person going to singles is... Waluigi. Which means Stella, Speedy, Blueberry, Dur Mario and Carmel are going home. Bye.", said Chris. "For now...", said Chris under his breath. They left the island, never to return. Or so they thought.


	12. Chapter 9- So Much For Never To Return

Chapter 9- So Much For Never To Return

"Campers, I know your excited, but I'm not done.", said Chris. Chris took out a cell-phone.

"Send them in, chef.", he said. Then a black helicopter appeared. It started to lower itself to the ground.

"I think you guys will recognize these people.", he said. Then, out of the helicopter came... the contestants that had been voted off before.

"You remember these guys right."

Confessional

"No way!", said Peach

"I am back. And I am not losing again.", said Yoshiva

"I need this more then anything!", said Oinker

"What are they doing here?"

"They are here for a second chance. They are going to do the challenge you just did. But for them, the last 2 standing will be allowed back in the game. Alright, grab a rope." They grabbed a rope, and it was on. No swinging, no dunking, no spraying and no slamming. Just endurance.

"Alright, this should be getting hard. In 10 minutes."

9.99 minutes later

"And the first person falls, and its Stella. She was already tired, but now its too mush. Speedy, Blueberry and Dur Mario have all fallen. Massive Mario, Big Mario and Future Mario are all out. Blue, Speedy and Black Bird are all out. 30 people left. Pink Yoshi, Pac-man, Life Mushroom and Limeberry are out. 25 people still in it. Pink Lemonade, Light and Cotton Candy are out. 22 more. KFS and Jamoomba are out. So is KFC. Wiggler and Wiggrita are out. 17 left. Pear, Black Yoshi Jr. and Violet are out. Future Luigi, Bomb-omb, Boo, Fire-ball, your out. 10 left. Al, Marissa and Oinker, your out. Yoshivo and Black Yoshi, your out. 5 people left. Lemonberry is out. Yoshiva is out. Its down to the Bowser family." Splash

"And the 2 winners are Bowser and Bowser Jr.!", said Chris. Bowser went up to Chris, twisted his arm, and whispered in his ear.

"No you can't get back on the show. OW! Fine." Bowser then released him, and he looked toward the other contestants. "Alright, change of plans. Bowser is back to. Head back to your camp, grab your stuff, and head to Camp Flower, your new home, for the rest of the game."

At Camp Acorn, everybody was talking about the memories they had had at this place.

"If there is anybody I miss its definitely Big Mario", said Shiny Pikachu

"You said it. Now there are only 3 of us. We made it. Our team survived, and more importantly, we survived", said Sonic

Knuckles then got an idea. "I say we make an alliance. Me, you 2, Tails, Mario and Luigi."

"Sounds like a plan. But we are the final 3 in our alliance.", said Sonic

At Camp Star, People were discussing their time there.

"Well guys, we made it. We all are in singles, and although we lost almost every challenge, we did better then another team.", said Yoshi

"I was so relieved when Yoshiva didn't come back.", said Diddy Kong.

"So Yoshi, I have been meaning to ask you, will you join our alliance?", said Birdo

"It would be Me, you, your girlfriend, my son, Dry Bones and Rosalina.", said DK

"Sounds good. Lets go to our new mansion!", said Yoshi

At camp Flower, Wario and Waluigi were welcoming their previous friends back to the show.

"So are we still good for alliances?", said Waluigi

"Oh definitely. I say we get Dry Bones, DK and Diddy Kong to join.", said Bowser Jr. Mario and his family were talking about how they should invite their wives/moms and Sonic and Rosalina into their alliance.

At Camp Flower, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina had the same Idea's as their husbands, but little did Rosalina know, that she would have to choose between her husband, her sisters and power. But Daisy also had an idea.

"What if we formed a girls alliance with us, Birdo, Toadette and Bowser ."

"That's a great idea.", said Peach.

When everybody got there, people hugged and shook hands. The other people went and choose rooms.

The 3 princess' bunked together Birdo, Toadette and Bowser bunked together. Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Shiny Pikachu bunked together. Bowser and DK bunked with Wario and Waluigi. Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. bunked with Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Dry Bones, Toad and Yoshi bunked together. Mario and Luigi also bunked together.

Almost immediately people began to try to form alliances. Rosalina was getting conversations left and right.

_**Jettsmith7**_- This is a list of the alliances, their names and who is in them. Some may be in more then one. Which one they're loyal to, is for you to figure out.

All-Star: Birdo, Yoshi, DK, Diddy Kong, Dry Bones and Rosalina

Girl Power- Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette, Birdo and Bowser

Bad Guys- Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser , Bowser Jr. and Dry Bones.

Showmance- Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Toad, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Birdo, Toadette

Sonic alliance- Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shiny Pikachu, Mario and Luigi

Mystery alliance- 5 members (hint) Children

While they were getting settled in, the girls were talking about who they wanted to go home.

"I say that we vote off Tails. He is smart, he is convincing and he is good in challenges.", said Peach.

"Why do you hate him so much?", said Birdo

"That doesn't matter.", said Peach

"I say we get rid of somebody really nice, that we don't know well. Then we will vote them off before we get attached to them.", said Rosalina

"Like who?", said Bowser . Rosalina thought a bit, then she had a brainstorm.

She snapped her finger and said, "I've got it. Shiny Pikachu is one of the nicest people here. And only 2 people know him, so they won't be mad if he goes home.", she said.

"Sounds good to me.", said Toadette

"I have to go to the bathroom.", said Rosalina. She had heard the bird noise. She ran out of the room.

"So do I.", said Birdo. She ran after Rosalina.

At the alliance meeting of the all-stars, they were discussing who needed to go home first.

"We need to get rid of the people that are strong first, or the people who will be easy to vote off.", said Diddy Kong

"Like Wario and Waluigi.", said Dry Bones

"Probably Waluigi. He is good in challenges, isn't fat and is smarter then Wario.", said DK. Rosalina winked at Birdo. Birdo knew her plan.

"What if we voted off somebody that nobody would care if they left, so nobody would be mad or suspicious of an alliance?", said Birdo

"Like Shiny Pikachu?", said Rosalina. She winked again.

"Hmm. Sounds promising. Lets take a vote.", said DK. Rosalina realized they had been gone to long, and looked at Birdo.

"We have to go to the bathroom.", said Birdo. They ran back to the girls.

"What took you so long?", said Toadette

"Fine you caught us.", said Rosalina

"You see, we wanted to see our boy-friends.", said Birdo

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so. We would have understood.", said Daisy

"Why don't we all go do that?", said Peach. You see, the Showmance alliance had a code. That code was we miss our boy-friends/girl-friends.

"Alright, see you guys later.", said Rosalina. The members of that alliance hurried and met in one of the empty bed-rooms upstairs.

"So boys, we have 1 other person that's voting with us tonight. And that's Bowser .", said Peach

"So we decided that we should vote off Shiny Pikachu.", said Rosalina. Mario, Luigi and Sonic gulped. They knew that he was in their alliance. And if their wives and friends voted for him, they wouldn't have a back-up plan.

"Why not Waluigi or Wario?", said Mario

"I say Waluigi.", said Luigi

"Ditto.", said Sonic.

"Lets take a vote. All in favor of voting off-", said Rosalina, getting cut off by Mario.

"Excuse us one moment.", he said. He and his alliance went outside, ran to the other members of their alliance.

"What do we tell them? We can't tell them that somebody told us he was going home, he would be suspicious.", said Luigi

"I have an idea. We just tell them to vote for Waluigi, then if we do too, things will balance out.", said Sonic

"Sounds like a plan.", said Mario. They went up to their alliance and told them about their idea. They accepted it, but Tails still wanted Peach gone. They ran back up to their alliance, and closed the meeting.

With the Bad Guys, they already knew who to vote for, until Bowser told them the idea of voting off Shiny Pikachu. They liked it, and decided to go with it. Bowser Jr. and his sister said they needed to use the bathroom, and ran to their other alliance. They told them that they wanted to vote off Waluigi. They agreed.

(over the megaphone)

"Campers, head to the beach for your first individual immunity challenge."

"Great, another challenge.", said Peach.

At the challenge, they walked in together for the first time. They saw an obstacle course.

"For today's challenge you will do an obstacle course, in rounds. The first people to finish in each round move on. 2 of you will win immunity. I decided I was feeling nice today, so the Bowser family is safe tonight, so you cannot vote for them. They also don't have to compete in the challenge.", said Chris. There was some murmuring from the contestants.

"Oh quit whining. Your first task, get through this rope thingy. I don't have a name for it, its just like a little maze thing with ropes all in it so you have to go over and under the ropes. Forget it, just go. People are moving fast, only 14 of you will move on.", said Chris

"Sonic is trying to go fast, but its not working. Waluigi and Rosalina are so skinny, they are already done. Here comes Luigi, his son and Baby Mario. Tails is done, Knuckles and Diddy Kong are done. 6 spots left. Birdo and Yoshi are through. Peach is through, along with Mario. 2 spots left. And they go to Toad and Toadette. Wario, Daisy, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Dry Bones and Shiny Pikachu are all out.", he said.

"Your next challenge is to get through this tower maze. Each floor only has one opening. Once you get to the top floor, slide down the slide and grab a key at the bottom. There are only 9 keys. Ready, set Go! People are going fast, Tails and Peach are in the lead. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are right behind them. This is just like a Mcdonald's playground for them. Peach and Tails are to the top, the baby's are right behind them, followed by Waluigi, Rosalina, Diddy Kong and Birdo. Peach grabs a key, Tails grabs a key, the baby's are to the top. They are coming down now, Diddy Kong is right behind them. The baby's grab a key. Diddy Kong grabs a key. Only 4 spots left. Mario, Yoshi, Knuckles and Luigi, barely behind the others. Waluigi and Rosalina slide down and both get keys. Birdo gets a key, 1 spot left. Luigi gets the final spot. Mario, Yoshi, Knuckles, Toad and Toadette are all out.", he said.

"In the next part of the challenge, 4 of you will be eliminated. You must walk across a slippery balance beam with your key, and at the end there will be 100 chests. Your key only opens 5 of them. That's right, some chests can't be opened. There are bags of puzzle pieces in your chest's. Grab all 5, and bring them back to the start. But there is one chest that everybody can open. If you get there first, open it and get whats inside, your vote will count as 5 votes tonight!"

"Ready, set, go! Waluigi and Rosalina, going fast on this challenge. Tails and Birdo are right behind them. Oh by the way, if you fall off, you have to go back to the beginning. And if your key doesn't open a chest, you have to start over too. Ouch, Peach falls hard. Luigi falls off. Tails has passed everybody, he goes to a chest, and its not his. He must start over."

_**Jettsmith7**_- I don't have time to narrate this round, so here are the results.

Tails- Moves on.

Peach- Moves on

Birdo- Moves on

Baby Mario- X

Baby Luigi- X

Waluigi- Moves on

Rosalina- Moves on, Special prize

Luigi- X

Diddy Kong- X

"Tails, Peach, Birdo, Rosalina and Waluigi, you have made it to the final round. In this round you will all be put in a dodge-ball court, while the contestants that already lost this challenge will pelt you with dodge-balls. If you get hit 3 times your out. Lets get started." Everybody got ready, and in their positions.

"Ready, set, go! Their are dodge-balls flying everywhere! Peach and Tails take a hit. Birdo just barely dodges a ball. Waluigi with a close call. Rosalina is dodging with ease. Tails takes another hit. Birdo takes a hit. Peach gets hit. Another hit on Peach, your out. Tails is now out. Waluigi and Rosalina get hit. Birdo gets hit. Waluigi gets hit. Its down too Waluigi and Birdo." Wario got ready to get the pink... whatever she is, out.

"Take this!", said Wario. He through the ball, but he missed.

"And its over. The winners are Rosalina and Birdo!."

"Nice going to Wario!", said Waluigi.

"Alright guys, I want to wrap this episode up, Lets go to tribal now."

At tribal, they voted, people talked to their alliance to make sure they were up to speed.

"Alright the first marshmallows go to Birdo and Rosalina are safe. Sonic, Mario, Peach and Yoshi, your safe too. Hey, those were the team captains. Tails, Diddy Kong and Luigi, your safe. Knuckles, Daisy, DK and Dry Bones, your all safe. 11 Marshmallows left. Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Bowser Jr. and Bowser , your also safe. Bowser, Wario, Toad and Toadette. 1 marshmallow left. The final marshmallow goes to... Waluigi. Shiny Pikachu, its time for you to go.", said Chris. This time, he would leave for good.


End file.
